A Love That Lasts
by prettylittleliar12
Summary: Percabeth one shots/drabbles! Each one shot based on a single word. "I'm never going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain." -Annabeth Chase
1. Beauty

***Hi guys, so this is my first story on here! I hope you enjoy, please review and let me know what you think.***

That was just one thing Percy would never get over. Annabeth's beauty.

She was just so strikingly beautiful. Sometimes it would hit Percy just how gorgeous she was, and he would stop and think how lucky he was to have such an extraordinary girlfriend.

Now was one of those times. In Percy's opinion, Annabeth always looked pretty. Sometimes on their dates she would do her hair properly, and wear a bit of make up, and put on a fancy dress and high heels and just the sight of her would make his palms get sweaty. But right now, nothing could compare.

Annabeth was laying beside him on the bed, carefully sketching in her notepad. She looked like a true goddess to Percy. She was wearing one of his t-shirts (Just the thought of that made Percy's heart beat a little faster) that came up to her mid thigh, and hung off of her small yet athletic frame. Her long, tan legs were tangled with his among the sheets, and Percy could only sigh contently.

Her golden curly hair was pulled back into a horribly messy ponytail on her head, random curls escaping the grasp of her elastic and framing her face. Her grey eyes sparkled with eager knowledge, and she bit her lip in concentration as she erased small details off of the page. Any sign of makeup had been washed away, leaving only the natural, and slightly freckled face of Annabeth Chase. Although her nose was scrunched up in the most adorable way and her brows were creased, she still looked so peaceful and at ease.

And it wasn't even just that. The way she breathed, the way she would laugh when Percy would absentmindedly twirl a strand of her hair around his finger, the way she threw herself into her work and tried to perfect everything. The way she talked, the way her soft and slightly chapped lips would kiss his with so much passion, the way she was so enticingly smart and she made sure everyone knew it. The way that even though she still had flaws, they all made her even more perfect.

Percy tried to drink in every single aspect of his amazingly captivating girlfriend, but just the look of her literally knocked the breath out of him. Percy couldn't begin to guess why he had been blessed with such a magnificent best friend, and girl friend, but he thanked to Gods for her everyday anyway.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! CHAPTERS TO COME!

**Just a quick note to show you what each chapter is going to be based on so you know beforehand! :) xx**

****Beauty

Love

Dream

Haunted

Memory

Fragile

Celebration

Secret

Promise

Innocence

Moonlight

Whisper

Echo

Jealousy

Passion

Lies

Regrets

Trust

Revenge

Beach

Midnight

Confessions

Crush

Chocolate

Alone

Rain

Letters

Cold

Dark

Addiction

Flower

Snow

Temptation

Autumn

Unity

Hurt

Truth

Rogue

Champagne

Tulips

Glitter

Fearless

Proposal

Together

Heartbroken

Loss

Holidays

Roses

Sparkle

Magic

Fire

Thunder

Vanilla

Broken

Forever

Imagination

Silence

Fade

Shine

Bright

Rumours

Bells

Red

Doubt

Always

Perfect

Butterfly

Kiss

Subtle

Nightmare

Mistletoe

Locket

Mercy

Poppy

Fall

Key

Hatred

Rainbow

Diamond

Drunk

Balloons

Tears

Sunshine

Whisper

Lonely

Mask

Pebbles

Surprise

Gravity

Wild

Snowdrop

Missing

Intense

Flying

Forest

Betrayal

Apologies

Snapshot

Taboo

Horizon


	3. Love

**Hi guys, hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! :)**

The first time Percy realized he loved Annabeth was when he was fourteen. Although at this point, he loved her as his best friend. Sure he had a crush on her, but right now he was completely happy being her best friend.

When Annabeth was captured by Dr Thorn, Percy was devastated. He couldn't help but think it was all his fault.

Percy remembered one night when they were searching for her. He was sitting by himself, wallowing in self-pity and feeling down. This quest was hard, and the only thing keeping him going was the thought of finding Annabeth safe.

Percy had his head resting in his right hand, his other twirling Riptide (in pen form of course) around between his fingers. Thalia came and took a seat beside him.

"We'll find her you know." She told him quietly. Percy tilted his head to face her.

"And how do you know?"

Thalia sat up straighter, and looked Percy straight in the eyes. "Because I know Annabeth. And so do you. She's a fighter, she'll make it through all this. Besides, your determination will help."

Percy couldn't help but feel a little better... and a bit embarrassed. Apparently it showed, because Thalia failed to suppress a grin at his red tinged cheeks.

"It's okay. I know you sorta like her. And besides, you're her best friend. It's okay to be upset. The way you talk about her, it's easy to see how much you love her." Thalia assured, giving Percy's shoulder a small squeeze before standing.

Percy looked up at her. "I-I don't like her."

Thalia just chuckled. "Sure, sure. You keep telling yourself that." Thalia tilted her head and observed him for a second. "You know, maybe 'Seaweed Brain' really does suit you." She announced, before turning on her heel and walking the other way.

Percy sighed. That talk with Thalia did help him feel a little better, but he was also left extremely confused. But as Percy mulled over her words, he realized it. He did love Annabeth.

Right now his small crush was nothing more than that- just a crush. But he really did love his best friend.

Maybe, it was his 'head full of kelp' that caused him to take so long to realize. Or maybe it was just because he was a boy. Either way, Percy was more determined to find Annabeth than ever. His best friend. Who he loved. Because he didn't know what he would ever do without his Wise Girl.

Annabeth first realized she loved Percy when he rescued her in the Sea of Monsters. And she remembered it as clear as day.

When Annabeth had heard the Sirens and the desire became too much, the greed took over, and she escaped. After she jumped into the water and saw the vision, she felt a tug on her ankle. When she turned she saw Percy. He had jumped in and swam after her. He was trying to save her.

When he eventually got her to co-operate, and she could no longer hear the Sirens, Annabeth broke down in tears. And Percy had just held her. Despite the fact that he was obviously upset with what Annabeth had seen, he was still there comforting her. He had held her tight under the water and let her cry on his shoulder. He was always there when he needed him most.

When she was alright again, Percy kept his hold on her and began to swim to the surface.

"Thankyou Percy. You're an amazing bestfriend." Annabeth had whispered to him. She wasn't sure that he had heard her, but she hoped he had understood.

After they got back on the boat, Annabeth took a proper look at Percy. He had grown since the last time she saw him. She still had a couple of inches over him, but she knew it wouldn't be long before he would tower right over her. All the sword fighting and rock climbing was doing him nothing but good, as well. His dark hair, which seemed as though it was a shade even darker than black, was messy, but in the cutest way. Percy's sea green eyes shone with concern as he looked into her analyzing grey ones.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" He questioned, sincerity in his voice.

Annabeth could only nod. Annabeth then understood her feelings for Percy. Regardless of the fact that she might sort of maybe kinda have a tiny itsy-bitsy little crush on him... she loved her best friend. He was always there for her when she needed him. He was funny, and sweet, and so, so loyal. He may be a Seaweed Brain sometimes, but she was so glad he was. Annabeth Chase loved Percy Jackson.

The first time Annabeth and Percy told eachother that they loved them, they were 17. They were sitting on the beach, and Annabeths head was resting on his shoulder as they watched the waves roll onto the shore.

Percy turned his head to look at his girlfriend.

"I love you Annabeth."

Annabeth's head snapped up and she glared at him. "I wanted to say that first!"

"Well... could you please say it back, please?" Percy asked her in a worried tone, chuckling nervously.

Annabeth smiled at him reassuringly. "I love you Percy." She said.

Percy grinned and leaned in to plant a quick, but passionate kiss upon her lips. When they pulled apart Annabeth moved back into her prior position with her head resting on his shoulder. Percy intertwined one of his hands with hers, and used the other to play with her hair.

Yeah. He was in love.


	4. Dream

**Enjoy! :) This one is in Annabeth's point of view.**

After a long and exhausting day, I shut my eyes and let sleep take over.

Half blood dreams are never usually just dreams- they are often a warning of things to come, or a hint to something dangerous ahead. But I couldn't help but think that this was a normal dream. A happy, joyful, amazing dream that I never wanted to wake up from. But of course, all good things must come to an end.

In the dream I was sharpening my knife in the armory, when I felt to warm hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" Percy's voice whispered cheekily into my ear. I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"I'm not sure, sounds like someone with a Seaweed Brain." I joked. Before I could get another word in Percy's hands uncovered my eyes and moved to my waist. He spun me around to face him. He had a goofy grin plastered on his face which was only a few inches from mine.

I didn't know what to say, so I poked his cheek. "You have a dimple."

Percy laughed. "Thanks for pointing that out Wise Girl. Now come on, I want to show you something." He let go of my waist and took my hand, dragging me out of the armory. I only just had enough time to grab my knife and follow him out.

The sun was setting outside, and I estimated that it would be about ten minutes until it got dark.

I laughed as Percy began to run, still holding my hand tightly in his so I had no choice but to run with him. "Percy, where on earth are we going?!"

"You'll see. Come on!" I rolled my eyes but followed him anyway.

Suddenly Percy stopped running when we reached the lake. Percy pointed at a canoe. "You first."

"The canoes?" I asked puzzled, "That's it?"

This time it was Percy who rolled his eyes. "Not just the canoes, Annabeth. Get in and I'll show you."

I gave him a sceptical look, but climbed into the canoe anyway. Percy clumsily followed and sat opposite me. He picked up an oar and indicated for me to do the same. We paddled through the water in silence. The canoe was moving a lot faster than our oars, and I had a feeling Percy was willing the water to take us out faster.

I looked up at Percy with raised eyebrows. He just winked at me.

When we got out to about the middle of the lake, It was nearly dark. Percy stopped paddling, and I followed suit. He took on of my hands in his and absent mindedly began playing with my fingers. I couldn't help but think about how cute he was.

"Hey Annabeth, remember how we missed the fireworks this year?"

Of course I remembered. When we were down by the beach on the 4th of July, and Percy and I were practicing our sword fighting out in the sun, Percy took it upon himself to 'accidentally' splash Mr. D with a fair amount of water. This landed him in lots of trouble, naturally, and he was made to spend the rest of the afternoon, and night, cleaning out the stables by hand. Grover was going to the fireworks with Juniper, and I didn't feel like going alone, so I spent the night in my cabin on Daedalus' laptop instead.

"Yeah, I remember."

Percy looked down and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, uh, I was thinking we could make up for it now?" He stammered. His green eyes met my grey ones.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. How could he make up for the fireworks, in the middle of the lake in a canoe? To say I was confused was a understatment.

Percy checked his watch and pointed at the sky. "There, watch."

A few seconds later, the sky exploded with colour- fireworks. All different colours and shapes glittered in the distance. Another loud crack and a huge silver firework went up and burst, revealing the shape of an owl. A bright blue one erupted and turning into a trident. Like these fireworks were personalized for us.

Another five minutes went by, the fireworks bursting with colour and decorating the sky, when they died down. I turned to see Percy grinning hopefully.

"Well?" He asked.

I was rendered speechless-which was a rare thing. All I could do was fling myself at Percy and wrap my arms around his neck in a hug.

Percy chuckled and returned the embrace. "So you liked it, huh?"

I smiled. "Of course I did Seaweed Brain. This was amazing. Thankyou."

"I really love you, Annabeth."

And then we were leaning in, getting closer and closer, our faces only millimetres apart, our lips about to brush, when...

"Annabeth? Annabeth! Wake up already!"

I shot up in bed and turned to see my best friend, and the subject of my dream, standing beside my bunk.

"Percy?" I asked. I was still so caught up in my dream. Did it mean something? Was something going to happen between us? Did I _like_ my best friend? I was thinking too much, and my head began to hurt.

"Yes, Annabeth, it's Percy. Are you okay? Are you sick?" He asked nervously. I blushed when he put his hand to my forehead to feel my temperature.

"I-I'm fine. Just had a weird dream." I mumbled, swinging my legs over the bed and getting up.

"What was it about? Was it bad?" Percy asked, concern filling his eyes.

I shook my head furiously. "No. It was nothing. Don't worry about it, I'll meet you outside in 10 yeah?" I told him. He nodded, still looking worried, and left the cabin.

I sighed and sat back down on my bed with my head in my hands. Only Percy could make me feel this way in a dream.

**Please review! x**


	5. Haunted

**This one's in Percy's POV. I'm sorry, in this one shot Percy & Annabeth are still friends... I promise the next one they'll be a couple! Not my best chapter, but enjoy and review! :) x**

"Ugh, 10 more minutes, I won't be late!" I mumbled, rolling over onto my other side and buried my head into my covers. Someone was shaking me, telling me to wake up. I assumed it was my mother like it usually was, telling me to get up for school.

"Percy! Oh my gods you lazy butt, GET UP!" A voice half yelled half whispered beside me. I squinted into the darkness. I was definitely not at home, and that was definitely not my mother.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here? What time is it?" I grumbled thickly.

I heard her sigh. "You'll laugh at me." She whispered. Even in the dark I could tell she was blushing.

I rolled my eyes. I was too tired to argue.

"I promise I won't Annabeth, now what's wrong?"

Annabeth sat on the bed beside me. She muttered something incoherent.

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that." I questioned. I was almost falling asleep just waiting for her to answer me.

"I think my cabin is haunted." She whispered. I sat up properly and quirked an eyebrow at her, but he didn't know if he could see me in the dark. Annabeth was staring down at her hands determinedly in humiliation.

"Haunted? The Athena cabin is haunted?" I asked. I wanted to laugh, but I could hear that she was worried. Besides, she would probably punch me if I laughed.

"Yes. There's voices whispering and cold breezes coming from nowhere and all sorts of scary noises! I swear I'm not imagining it, Percy." Annabeth told me in a rush. She seemed flustered and sounded as if she was going to burst into tears.

I rubbed her back to comfort her. "It's okay... maybe it's Nico playing pranks?" I tried to suppress my smirk.

"It's not funny Percy! I was scared half to death, and not much scares me! It's just after everything that's been happening lately, I just feel on edge. I think I was more creeped out, than scared." Annabeth admitted sadly. I sighed.

"I know. But why did you come here?" I asked her, puzzled. Annabeth was blushing. I could practically feel the heat radiating from her body.

"I don't know I just... I don't know Percy, you're my best friend and we've been through so much and- I just, oh never mind I'll just go." Annabeth shook her head dejectedly and stood up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"No! I mean... It's okay, don't go. Stay. You can stay here tonight." I was pretty sure my face was the colour of a tomato. But I could tell she was scared. I was taking advantage of it- Annabeth didn't get scared often.

Annabeth turned to face me. "Are you sure Percy? People will talk."

I turned another shade darker of red at her innuendo. I shrugged. "Who cares. I've been having nightmares lately. It would be good to have some company."

"I-In you're bed?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I guess. It's cold and... stuff." I answered awkwardly. I vaguely saw Annabeth nod and I scooted over to make room. I felt her lay down beside me and realized I was laying in bed with the girl I liked. We both just stared at the ceiling for a while before Annabeth spoke.

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain."

"What? Oh, 'night Wise Girl." I replied. With on last yawn, I rolled onto my side and fell into a deep and content sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the shock of my life. Annabeth in bed with me. The memories of last night flashed by in my head, and I remembered why how she ended up here. I grinned. She was scared because she thought her cabin was 'haunted'. What great blackmail material.

But then I looked down and flushed bright red at our... ah... predicament. Annabeth's leg had somehow tangled with mine in her sleep. Her hand was laying on chest-which I noticed was bare, because I never wore a shirt to bed- with her head buried in the crook of my neck. Her other arm was stretched across my stomach and my arm was around her waist.

I really didn't want to wake her up. In fact, I would be happy to stay like this forever- but I could only imagine how awkward this situation will be when she wakes up.

But apparently I didn't have a choice, because just then the cabin door burst open to reveal Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner, arguing, as per usual.

"Hey Percy, you missed breakfast this morning and Chiron sent me to- WHOA!" Travis shouted when he saw Annabeth in bed beside me.

"Shush!" I exclaimed, "She's sleeping!"

Travis' smirk was so big, his face seemed about five seconds away from splitting in half.

"Wow Percy, have a good night?" He asked, his voice dripped with suggestiveness. I blushed dark red.

Katie slapped him on the arm. "Shut up Travis, I'm sure Percy has his reasons."

"Sh-she got scared, in the middle of the night... she came here." I stuttered. I knew Travis would tell the whole camp, and this was not something I wanted everyone to know.

"Uh huh. Sure. So you won't mind if I just do this?" Travis questioned. Before I could even ask what he was going to do, Travis shouted, "ANNABETH! SPIDERS!"

"AH! What? Spider? Where?!" Annabeth screamed, and snapped upright in the bed, her eyes wide.

Travies snickered and Katie looked mortified at the situation currently unfolding in front of her.

"Have a nice sleep, Annabeth?" Travis asked her with fake innocence. I could see Annabeth blush as she remembered what had happened, and where she currently was.

"I can explain! I had a nightmare and our cabin is haunted, and-"

"Haunted? Did you say haunted, Annabeth?" Katie inquired. Annabeth nodded and Travis wasn't even trying to hold in his laughter.

"HAHA! Athena cabin haunted? Annabeth Chase scared? In bed with Percy! This is rich, I have to go tell Connor!" He cried excitedly and ran out of the cabin before I could throw my sword at him. Unlucky.

"Sorry guys, I'll try and stop him. Ah... have fun." Katie said before leaving the cabin and chasing after Travis.

As soon as she left Annabeth shot out of bed. I followed her. I noticed she was staring at my bare chest. Embarrassed, I quickly picked up a shirt and threw it on.

"Sorry Percy. Let's not speak about this again okay?" Annabeth announced, her voice sounded dangerous, so I just nodded in agreement.

Annabeth turned and walked out the door of my cabin, taking my good mood with her.

Suddenly the cabin door opened and Annabeth walked back in. She placed her hand on my shoulder and leaned up to place a soft, firm kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks, Percy. For everything." She said. I could only nod. Once again, Annabeth Chase had rendered my speechless. She smiled before turning around and leaving again.

I reached my hand up and touched my cheek where Annabeth's lips had been only a few seconds ago. Oh look, my happy mood was back again.

Thank the gods for the Athena cabin being haunted.


	6. Fragile

**Okay so here's another chapter! I'm not entirely happy with it, and it's short, but I hope you like it anyway. I know I keep changing the POV in each one shot, but I like to keep it interesting. Enjoy! And review! :) x**

Fragile was not a word anybody would ever use to describe Annabeth Chase. But right now, that's the only word she could think of that summed up how she felt.

It had been days since Percy had gone missing. Normally, a few days apart wouldn't be a big deal. After all, if they tried to spend every waking moment together, they would probably kill each other. But they weren't just apart- he was gone.

They had said goodnight the night before. She had gone to sleep. When she woke up the next morning, Percy was nowhere to be found. No god, demigod, mortal or any other creature had any idea where he was. They knew he wasn't dead- Grover's empathy link with him told them as much- but Annabeth couldn't help but think that her boyfriend was in lots of trouble.

Percy hadn't been gone for long, but everyone knew that nothing good was going to come out of his disappearance. The gods have cut themselves off from the rest of the world, which was worrying in itself. But despite everything, Annabeth just wanted to know that Percy was safe.

After all, it wasn't long since the Titan war. They had finally gotten together on Percy's birthday, after they had both gotten over their pride. Those weeks as Percy's girlfriend were some of the best of Annabeth's life. Just when she thought that everything was finally turning out okay, her whole world was completely turned upside down.

She really should have known. It was too good to be true.

So Annabeth faced another sleepless night, where she lay in her bed thinking about him. After at least one hour of staring at the bottom of the bunk above her, Annabeth gave up and got out of bed.

As soon as she stepped out of the cabin, a rush of cold air hit her. She wrapped her arms around herself and began to walk to the cabin. His cabin. She didn't really plan on going there, but her legs seemed to work to their own accord.

As she creaked open the door she saw that everything was still the way Percy had left it- empty Coke cans under the bed, a Camp Half Blood t-shirt laying on the floor, his bed was messy and unmade. Annabeth crept over. She found herself shaking her head at the untidy state of his room. Stupid Seaweed Brain.

She pulled back the covers and lay down in his bed, snuggling into his pillows and pulling the blankets around her. They smelt like him- like sea water and... well, Percy. Annabeth nuzzled into the pillow and shut her eyes, thinking of better times.

Their first quest. Dancing together. Movie dates. Fighting monsters. Chariot racing. Their anniversary in Paris. Their first kiss. Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut tighter as she felt the tears begin to flow freely down her cheeks. Annabeth rarely cried- it was a sign of weakness. Even after finding out Percy was missing, she had only shed a few tears, and she had made sure no one saw her. But lately she had been only a shell of a person. She had tried to stay strong, to put on an act, but she just wasn't the same. She tried hard everyday to keep herself together.

But now, in the middle of the night, laying in his bunk and reminiscing of their time spent together, she left the tears fall. Soon she was full on sobbing. Percy leaving had broken her, and she knew the only way she would be okay again was when he came back.

Sure Annabeth had felt scared before, and even vulnerable. But right now she was just so... fragile.

And the next day she would get up, and walk around acting like she was perfectly fine. But inside she would still be completely fragile.


	7. Celebration

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, school is stressful stuff! This is set after BoTL. Anyway, this chapters in Percy's POV and it's really long. I don't really like it, but I hope you enjoy it! Review please :) x**

* * *

"Mum! Is dinner almost read? Annabeth will be here any minute now. And is the cake finished yet? Paul! Could you fix that banner? It's leaning to the right!"'

I saw Paul sigh and stand up on the chair to adjust the banner. My mum came over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Percy, dear, stop stressing. Everything will be fine."

I nodded, but I was still nervous. Today was Annabeth's birthday, and I had insisted on celebrating it with her. Annabeth had told me over Iris message that she had to spend the whole day with her family. We argued for a while, but then I suggested she came over for dinner. Annabeth agreed. So here I was, about 10 minutes before she would arrive, freaking out.

Paul and I hung a banner earlier in the living room, right above the kitchen door where Annabeth would see it. It said a simple 'Happy Birthday' but I was happy with it. We had blown up some blue and silver balloons and hung them beside the banner to make it looks better.

Mum was making an easy but delicious dinner- spaghetti bolognese- and she made a really amazing cake for afterwards. It had white icing with a purple icing trim. 'Happy Birthday Annabeth' was iced purple on the top in neat, cursive writing, and mum told me it was chocolate on the inside. It looked beautiful. Just like the person it was made for.

It had been only a few months since Annabeth kissed me, and neither of us had spoken of it since. I think we had some sort of mutual agreement to not mention it. There was one thing I knew for sure though- I wanted to kiss her again.

A knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts. "I'll get it!" I shouted before running towards the door, tripping slightly on the coffee table in my hurry. I heard Paul chuckle and turned to glare at him. I took a deep breath and opened the front door.

Annabeth stood there, as stunning as ever. Her wavy hair was out and she was wearing a dark blue dress that made her look like a goddess. She was wearing little make-up, and though I like her natural, she still looked amazing. She had a duffel bag on her shoulder- did I mention she was staying the night?- and she was smiling at me. Annabeth Chase really did take my breath away.

"Hey, Percy." She said. I pulled her in for a hug and she squealed in surprise. "Good to see you too." She laughed. I released her from my embrace and grinned at her. Just her being here made me ten times happier.

"Hi." I said stupidly.

Annabeth laughed that gorgeous laugh again. "Hi, Seaweed Brain." She mumbled.  
Annabeth looked up and caught sight of the balloons and banner. He smile got even bigger, if that's possible. She turned to face me, her grey eyes sparkling.

"Happy Birthday." I told her.

"You didn't have to do all this, Percy." Annabeth whispered.

I shrugged. "It's nothing big. Besides, it's your birthday. Come on, mum's been dying to see you." I told her, taking her hand and pulling he into the kitchen. Paul was helping mum set the table.

"Annabeth!" Mum cried. She ran and pulled Annabeth into a hug.

"Nice to see you, Mrs Jackson." Annabeth urged.

I saw my mum smile. "You too sweetheart. Oh, and Happy Birthday!"

"Yes, Happy Birthday Annabeth." Paul agreed. Annabeth beamed, and said "Thanks, everyone."

"Okay, sit, sit! Dinner's ready." Mum fussed over all of us until we were all seated and eating.  
We ate in silence for a couple of minutes before Annabeth piped up, "This is lovely Mrs Jackson. And Mr Blofis." I rolled my eyes. Suck up.

Mum smiled fondly at her. "Thankyou Annabeth. I wanted you to enjoy your birthday dinner," Mum admitted, "So, what did you get for your birthday?"

Annabeth swallowed her food before replying. "Some clothes off of Dad and my step mother. She bought me this dress actually. I got notebook too, and some stationary for my drawings. Oh! And my brothers drew me a picture. That's all."

"That sounds great. Percy has a present for you, he spent so much time looking for it."

"Mum!" I exclaimed, embarrassed. Paul laughed, again.

"Well, you did!" Mum continued, grinning at me. I blushed.

I could see Annabeth grinning too out of the corner of my eye. "Did you now?" She mused. I shrugged, causing her to giggle. I swear I could have heard her mutter 'Kelp Head' under her breath.

We ate dinner while we chatted aimlessly about anything and everything. I could see how happy Annabeth was, and it made me happy too. I was so glad I got to spend my birthday with her.

Suddenly, I felt a foot bump mine lightly. I turned to Annabeth and raised an eyebrow. She just grinned, still looking at her food determinedly. Okay then. Two can play this game.

I bumped my foot back against hers and lightly stepped on her toes. She squeaked in surprise and I smirked. Then, she slid her foot down my leg and knocked her ankle with mine. We continued like this for a few minutes, playing footsie under the table, when Annabeth stepped on my foot extra hard, causing me to jump. Paul raised his eyebrows at us and mum gave me a knowing look. I flushed, and continued to eat.

After dinner we sat in the living room, watching Annabeth's favourite movie- Harry Potter (Weird, I know)- and telling old stories. Mum was telling Annabeth about things we did before I went to camp, and me and Annabeth shared stories from our quests and adventures.

"I remember when Percy was only 4 years old, on Halloween he-"

"MUM! No. We don't need to talk about that. Isn't it time for presents?" I shouted nervously. That was not a story I wanted the girl I liked to know.

Mum laughed and nodded. "Alright then. Presents."

I nodded and ran off to get Annabeth's present. Gods I hope she likes it.

When I returned Mum and Paul were handing Annabeth a bunch of colourful flowers. "It's not much, but we had no idea what to get you." But Annabeth looked ecstatic.

"Thankyou so much Mrs Jackson and Mr Blofis. They're beautiful."

I cleared my throat to draw attention. "Ready for your presents?" I asked Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded enthusiastically, causing me to chuckle. "Stupid question."

Annabeth sat on the couch and I took a seat beside her. I handed her the first present. She unwrapped it excitedly and practically threw he paper off. I smiled and shook my head fondly. When she saw the gift she gasped.

"Percy, it's great! I love it, thankyou." Annabeth commented, her hand resting on my arm in thanks.

I had gotten her a new sheath for her knife. The other one had broken last summer, and I knew she needed a new one. After all, her old sheath was really old. So I went out and after a long time of looking, found a brown leather knife sheath and had gotten her name in greek engraved on it. It really was a good present, If I say so myself.

"It's 'kay. Open this one now."

"There's another one?" She asked. I just nodded and handed her the box. No unwrapping needed here.

Annabeth pulled of the lid, and gasped again. Louder this time, and her hands moved to cover her mouth in shock. "Annabeth?" I asked her skeptically.

Okay. So I had rendered Annabeth Chase speechless. A rare feat.

I had gotten her an architecture book. Not much right? But it was special. It was a rare book, purely based on Ancient Greek buildings- Annabeth's favourite buildings naturally. It was expensive, and hard to find, and apparently Annabeth knew that. But she was so worth it. I had even gone to the trouble to find someone to reprint it in Ancient Greek so she wouldn't have trouble reading it (Annabeth took Ancient Greek at camp, and was great at it- better than me.) Trust me, it was a very expensive and rare gift.

"Annabeth?" I asked again, "Are you okay?"

But she didn't answer. She just launched herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck in a warm embrace. I blushed, but hugged her back. When she finally let go, there were tears in her eyes. I immediately worried I had done something wrong. But then I realised she was smiling.

"Percy. I-It's... amazing. Perfect. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" She exclaimed, hugging me again.

"No worries. Happy Birthday, Wise Girl."

Annabeth beamed at me, a genuine smile. "Thankyou Percy."

We stared deeply into each other's eyes. Grey met green. Her gaze was so intense, I felt vulnerable being the subject of it. Then, we were both leaning in, closer, closer when-

"Ahem." Mum cleared her throat. Annabeth and I jumped apart as if we had been electrocuted. "Well, I think I'll just go get the cake ready. Paul?"

"Ah yes, I'll help." Paul announced. They both stood and went into the kitchen. Annabeth thanked me again and left to put her presents in the guest room. hen she was gone I rested my head in my hands and groaned. So close.

Annabeth came back and they went and had the cake. Annabeth thanked everyone, and blew out the candles. She closed her eyes and made a wish. I craved to know what she wished for so badly.

After we ate and talked some more, it was already very late, so Mum sent us to bed. We said our good nights and Annabeth gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thankyou Percy. For the best birthday ever." All I could do was nod at her dumbly. She smiled, and we went our separate ways.

After about an hour of staring at my ceiling, I gave up. I just wasn't going to get to sleep right now. I sighed and swung my legs out of bed, getting up and climbing out my window to stand on the fire escape. Apart from the water, and Camp Half Blood, this was my favourite place in the world. This was a place where I could think. I looked down and saw the busy streets of New York, lights everywhere were shining.

Suddenly, I heard a quiet knock on my bedroom door. "Percy? Are you awake?" I heard Annabeth's timid voice say through the door. I frowned. "Yeah, come in." I called back quietly.

I saw the door knob twist, and the door opened revealing Annabeth. She was wrapped in a blanket and her hair was pulled back in a pony tail. All the make-up was washed off, and she was wearing pyjamas. She had on a pair of sweat pants and an old faded Camp Half Blood t-shirt. She looked even more beautiful than she did earlier.

"I can't sleep." Annabeth whispered. I nodded. "Me either. Come out here."

Annabeth clambered out the window and stood beside me. "It's beautiful out here."

I wasn't really paying attention though. I was too busy staring at her. "What? Oh yeah. For sure." Annabeth wrapped one side of her blanket around me, so we were sharing it. It made us have to stand really close together. But I didn't mind. I was comfortable with her.

Annabeth and I stood out there in silence for what seemed like forever, watching the New York light glitter around us. But there was no need to say anything. Just being in each other's company was enough. Annabeth yawned. "I'm gonna try to get some sleep. Goodnight Percy."

I nodded. "'Night." Annabeth leaned up to give me a kiss on the cheek- or not. She pressed her lips to mine and kissed me straight on the mouth. When she pulled away I was gaping.

"Night." She said again, and turned to go back inside.

I didn't realise I was holding my breath until I exhaled. Wow. This was the best Annabeth's birthday ever.


	8. Secret

**Hi! This one is set around about the BoTL before the kiss and before Percy and Annabeth together. This is in Annabeth's POV, and there's lots of dialogue, sorry. *ALSO WHEN READING PLEASE PRETEND THAT THALIA NEVER JOINED THE HUNTERS, BECAUSE I WANTED TO INCLUDE HER!* Enjoy and review! x**

* * *

I knocked on the door to the spare cabin. It has been abandoned forever, and no one ever used it. So of course Silena took this as the perfect opportunity to have a sleepover- and I was invited. Well, invited was sort of the wrong word. It was more like I was forced. Silena had begged me and pleaded me to come, telling me how much fun it would be, and just being straight out annoying until I finally agreed.

Very grudgingly, mind you.

So here I was, standing outside the abandoned cabin, in my pyjamas, a sleeping bag in my hand and my knife strapped to my ankle (just in case).

The door burst open and there stood a very excited Silena Beauregard wearing hot pink pyjamas. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Annabeth! You came! Thank the gods, come in!" She exclaimed. I smiled politely and stepped inside. It was a fairly nice cabin, with four bunks and a bathroom. There were bedside tables and wardrobes, but that was about it. I saw that Silena had arranged the mattresses beside each other on the floor. She had make-up bags and a bunch of junk food spread out across the floor.

"Where on earth did you get all this food, Silena?"

Silena smiled and sat down on one of the mattresses. I sat on the one beside her. "I got Katie to ask the Stoll brothers to get it. I have no idea how, but they did." I nodded.

"So... exactly who else is coming to this sleepover?" I asked. Silena squealed in excitement before answering.

"Only Katie and Thalia! Clarisse flat out refused, and I wasn't going to argue. But Katie agreed, and Thalia is probably being dragged kicking and screaming by Katie. She really didn't want to come." I couldn't help but laugh. Of course Thalia wouldn't want to come.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Katie and Thalia stepped inside. Thalia was mumbling something under her breath, which I guess probably wasn't PG-13 language, and Katie was smiling sweetly.

"Hey, we're here. Even after somebody put up a fight." Katie announced, glancing sideways at Thalia accusingly. She just shrugged. "I didn't wanna come."

If Silena took any offence to Thalia's comment, she didn't show it. "Well you're here now! Sit, sit! Let's get started."

Thalia reluctantly sat on the matress beside me, and Katie sat on the one beside her.

"So," Silena burst out, opening a packet of chips and offering them to everyone, "First thing- We're going to share secrets! But there's a twist. I get to ask all the questions, and everyone has to answer, okay?" She asked enthusiastically. I nodded and Katie agreed. Thalia just grunted, and I had to stifle my laughter.

"Okay, first question. Something easy. Who is your best friend at camp?" Silena questioned. "Katie, you first."

Katie smiled before answering, "Miranda." Silena nodded, and turned to Thalia. She shrugged. "Annabeth." I smiled at her. At least some things were still the same.

"Annabeth, what about you?" Silena asked me. I felt bad. Thalia said me, but she wasn't my answer. I glanced at her nervously. She gave me a look. A look like she knew my answer before I even said it, and she didn't mind. So I spoke up. "Percy. Percy's my best friend."

Silena nodded, smirking at me slightly. I blushed. Her knowing gaze made me nervous.

Katie then asked Silena. "Clarisse. Or Charlie." She answered, before speaking again. "Next question. This one's harder. Who do you like?"

"W-what?" I stuttered, "Who we like?"

Silena rolled her eyes. "Yes Annabeth! Who you like, who you have a crush on, who you have feelings for. That kind of like! Katie, you first again."

Katie swallowed nervously, and glanced around the room. Silena giggled. "Come on Katie, tell us! What's said at the sleepover, stays at the sleepover. Spill!"

Katie sighed. "Okay, promise not to laugh?" She asked. Everyone nodded. I had to admit, I was pretty curious as to who it was.

"Okay it's... it's Travis. Travis Stoll."

I think I may have gasped out loud because Katie looked at me anxiously. But just then Silena shouted, "I knew it! I knew it!"

Katie looked confused. "How? I haven't told anybody."

Silena shrugged. "When boys tease girls, like Travis teases you, it means they like them. And when girls react the way you do, it's obvious they like them back. Come on, daughter of Aphrodite here!" She announced, flicking her dark hair over her shoulder.

Katie shrugged, her cheeks still tinged red, and turned to Thalia. "You, Thalia?"

Thalia scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "No. I don't like anybody. Sorry."

Silena clucked her tongue. "You have to like somebody. Everyone does. Come on, Katie spilled, you have to too!"

Thalia's gaze flicked around the room apprehensively, as if looking for help. I felt like I needed to come to her aid.

"Austin from the Apollo cabin is kinda cute, right Thals?"

Thalia nodded and shot me a thankful look. "Yeah, okay, I guess. Now moving on!"

But Silena didn't buy it. "As if Thalia! I saw you talking to that Nico kid the other day. You two seemed pretty close..."

I was surprised to see Thalia flush bright red (Thalia never blushed) and look down. "What? No. No way. He's just a... friend. Yeah, a friend." Thalia seemed to be trying to convince herself more than us. Silena raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay then, little miss match maker, who do you like?" Thalia accused. Silena shrugged. Most people already knew who she liked.

"Charlie. Easy. Annabeth, your turn."

I stared at the ground determinedly. As soon as anyone mentioned crushed, or liking someone, only one person popped into my mind. Percy.

"Come on, don't be shy." Katie urged me. I tried to keep my face from heating up, but I could tell my cheeks were bright red.

Silena grinned at me. "Annabeth, we already know who you like. As if it wasn't already obvious. But we need to hear you say it. Go on."

I gave Thalia a pleading look, but she just shrugged. She was smirking too. Great.

They kept pestering me and pestering me until I was ready to scream. "Fine! Fine. If I tell you, will you leave me alone?" I shouted. They all nodded their heads excitedly.

"Fine, I sort of, kind of... have a tiny crush on Percy." I muttered quietly, my cheeks flaming.

Silena's grin was so big, I was sure her face was hurting. "What was that? Sorry, I couldn't quite hear you." She urged. I glared at her. If looks could kill, Silena Beauregard would be no more.

"I said I like Percy. Percy Jackson. I like him okay?" I cried. Silena squealed loudly and clapped her hands excitedly.

"And the truth comes out! Finally, you admit it. I'm so happy!" She said, beaming from ear to ear. Katie was smiling happily and sending me knowing looks, and Thalia was smirking determindely. So much for supportive friends.

"Alright, I said it, can we move on now?" I remarked hopefully. Silena nodded and we continued to play the stupid game.

We played for ages, and spent the rest of the night eating and talking. Silena even convinced all of us to let her put some make-up on us. I have to admit, she didn't do such a bad job. We eventually fell asleep at about 1am.

The next morning, after I was showered and dressed, I made my way to the Mess hall for breakfast. I'd woken up a little later so I was walking by myself. When I got there and sat at the Athena table, everyone was looking at me. I shook it off. Malcom sat beside me, and whispered in my ear, "So, admit your little crush on Percy, huh?"

I dropped my spoon and gaped at him. "What? How?! WHO?" I all but screamed at him. Malcom threw up his arms in surrender. "Not sure sis, I heard it from Mitchel from the Aphrodite cabin."

I immediately looked over at the Aphrodite table and me eyes landed on Silena. I sent her my scariest death glare, and her smile wavered. Silena shrugged, "Sorry," she mouthed. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at her.

I glanced over at Percy. He was staring straight at his cereal bowl, his face was bright red and he looked embarrassed. I groaned and leant my head on the table in front of me. Stupid match making Aphrodite kids who cant keep their mouths shut.

Can_ nobody_ keep a secret?


	9. Promise

**Okay guys new chapter/one shot! Again, in Percy's POV (Sorry for all the POV changes, it keeps it interesting) and I hope you like it. Oh, and if you guys don't review I probably won't write any more one shots, so review! :) x**

* * *

When I knocked on the door of the Athena cabin, I didn't expect a reply.

It was the middle of the day and everyone was out doing various activities, training, or eating lunch. But no matter where I looked I couldn't find Annabeth.

Seriously. I searched the armoury, the strawberry fields, the lake, the beach, the rock climbing wall, the big house, the mess hall, even the arts and crafts area. But to no avail. My best friend was nowhere to be found.

So that's why when I heard crying on the other side of the door, I was confused. Surely no one was in here. Unless it was Annabeth? No, it wouldn't be. But I checked anyway. I opened the heavy wooden door, and stepped inside the cabin. I'd been inside a couple of times before, so I sort of knew what to expect. But I didn't expect to see my best friend sitting in her bunk crying her eyes out.

I rushed over to Annabeth and sat beside her on her bed. She had her head in her hands, so I don't think she saw me. She was full on sobbing now, and I was genuinely worried. What had happened?

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" I asked quietly. She removed her head from her hands and wiped away her tears as if nothing was wrong.

"Percy? Oh nothing, nothing, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, let's just go." Annabeth rushed, her voice thick. She made a move to get off the bed but I took a hold of her wrist and pulled her back down.

"No, Annabeth, obviously something happened. What is it? You can tell me." I told her. I tried to fill my voice with sincerity so she knew I was serious. It must of worked because she looked up at me. Her grey eyes were no longer shining with knowledge, but with tears. They were dull and sad, and her lip was quivering as if she was going to start crying again. I hoped not. I hate it when girls cry. Especially Annabeth. When I saw the miserable look on her face my heart broke a little.

"Y-you wouldn't understand." She whispered almost inaudibly. I suddenly felt slightly offended. I wouldn't understand?

"Try me."

Annabeth sighed and looked down at her hands that were now sitting in her lap. I saw her briefly glance sideways at the wall beside her bunk. I looked at it too and noticed something different- there were pictures pinned up.

The first one was of her when she was about 12. She was standing proudly in front of the Lincoln Memorial, her arms crossed and a grin on her face. I remembered that picture. I used to have a copy of it in my school book. The next one was of her dad, step mum, and little brothers. They were smiling happily at the camera. Whatever grudge Annabeth held against her family, she obviously still loved them to bits.

The next picture made me smile. It was taken right before my most recent quest- to save Annabeth after she was taken by Dr Thorn. Oh, and to save Artemis too. Anyway, the picture was of me, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and Tyson. We were all smiling happily at the camera, and the memory made me smile too. The second last picture was of just me and Annabeth. My mum had taken it when she came to visit last. I had my arm around her shoulder and her's were around mine. We were mid-laugh when the picture was taken and it just made it ten times better. It might just be my favourite.

Suddenly my spirits fell when I saw the last picture- it featured Luke. It was a picture of a young Annabeth, Thalia and Luke. They all looked happy and content, as if everything was okay. That made me angry. If he was what she was so upset about, I didn't know if I could help.

Before I could do anything though Annabeth put her hand on my knee. "It's not what you think."

I raised my eyebrow. "Fine. What is it then? Annabeth, I want to know what made you so upset!" I asked, rather forcefully. I regretted it immediately, but Annabeth didn't seem to notice because she was too busy trying to hold her tears in. I didn't know why she always tried to be strong. Everyone breaks down at some point.

"I just... I don't know Percy. I'm scared. When I was younger and I just thought I had a family, everything went downhill and they weren't my family anymore. I had to run away. I lost my dad, and he was the most important person in my life, but I just couldn't go back." She exclaimed sadly. She took a breath before speaking again.

"And then when I met Thalia and Luke, and I made my first real friends, I felt complete again. I felt like everything might turn out okay. Luke promised that we would be a family forever and I wanted that so badly. They were the only people I had, for a while. Then Thalia almost died, and Zeus turned her into a tree and I lost one of my best friends. T-then when I was younger I started to get feelings for Luke, and I really liked him. But then h-he just left. He left me and turned bad, something he promised he would never do. He left our family and I was all alone. He promised he would never leave." She whispered, looking down.

As much as I hated Luke, hearing Annabeth speak about everything that happened, made me so sad for her that it was almost overwhelming. But no. I had to stay strong for Annabeth.

"And then you came and I made a real friend and I thought things were going well for once, despite e-everything that happened with Luke. Then Thalia came back and I was... over joyed. We were almost a family again, and I was so happy. One of my first ever best friends was back and there are no words to describe how happy I felt. Thalia promised me that she was back for good, and I felt content again." Annabeth said, her voice cracking slightly. She sniffled.

"And now Thalia has joined the hunters, and I know she's not gone forever but it's going to be hard to see her again. Luke promised our family was forever, and Thalia promised she wouldn't go again. I lost both of them. They both broke their promises. And I just-" She broke off there. The sobs were racking her body now and all I could think of to do was hold her. I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her face in my chest crying. She was probably make my shirt wet, but I found that I didn't care. She eventually pulled back and wiped her cheeks.

"Sorry, Percy. I just... I lost my two best friends who both promised to stay with me forever, and now that I've finally put my trust in someone else- you- I'm so scared, _so_ scared Percy, that you're going to leave me one day too." She finished, so quietly I could barely hear her. A few stray tears fell down her cheeks. I cupped her face in both of my hands and wiped the away with my thumbs. Seeing her this broken, almost broke me too. I hated seeing Annabeth so sad.

"You listened to me carefully. I would never, ever leave you alone Annabeth. Ever. You're my best friend. You're my Wise Girl. I won't ever leave you, Annabeth." I promised, looking deeply into her eyes. My voice was thick and full of emotion, and I hope she understood.

"B-but they promised too. And they left." Annabeth said, her eyes tearing up again.

I shook my head. "I will never leave you intentionally Annabeth. I will do everything in my power to stay. Trust me. I promise."

Annabeth must have known how sincere I really was, because she nodded and pulled me into a warm embrace. Her chin was resting on my shoulder, and my arms were wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Thankyou Percy. For everything. You're amazing." Annabeth whispered into my ear.

"So I've been told." I answered cheekily. I heard her scoff, and even laugh a little as she buried her face in the crook of my neck. My heart started beating unnaturally fast.

"Seaweed Brain." She muttered affecctionately. I smiled,"Wise Girl." I replied.

And that's it. Not other words were needed. I sighed contently. Thank the Gods everything was back to normal.


	10. Innocence

**Another one shot, this one's cute :) Review, or I don't know if you like it or not! Anyway, enjoy! x**

* * *

Annabeth Chase sat in her living room, absent-mindedly flipping through a book while her little brothers played on the floor in front of her.

"Hey, that's my robot!"

"NO, it's mine!"

"Annabeth, tell Bobby that it's my robot!"

"No Annabeth, tell Matthew that it's my robot!"

"IT'S BOTH OF YOUR ROBOTS, YOU CAN SHARE!" She shouted. The twins seemed taken aback by her sudden outburst but went on playing.

Honestly, babysitting two 7-year-old twin boys were giving her a huge headache. The only thing that could make this better was if her boyfriend Percy were to come over. Then again, he could be a bit of a headache sometimes, too. Speaking of Percy, he should be here by now, Annabeth thought.

As if on cue the doorbell rang. Annabeth, longing for something else to do other than watch her brothers fight over toy robots and Legos, ran for the front door and wrenched it open. There stood her wonderful boyfriend Percy Jackson. He was wearing casual clothes, his green eyes sparkling, and a goofy grin was plastered on his face. When he saw her he smiled wider.

"Annabeth." He greeted her. She grinned and leant in to give him a quick kiss. "Percy." He grinned back and she stepped aside so he could walk in. When Bobby and Matthew caught sight of Percy they ran towards him.

"Percy!" They shouted, attacking him with hugs.

Percy chuckled and ruffled their hair. "Hey kiddos, what's up?"

Bobby grinned and pointed to one of his back teeth. "I lost a tooth!" Matthew pointed to his feet. "I got new Spiderman shoes!"

Percy nodded appreciatively and sat on the couch. "Wow, very cool. So, what are you guys playing?" He asked them. The twins launched into a full explanation of all the robot toys they played with, showing Percy all the new gifts they got for their birthday.

Annabeth sat beside her boyfriend and leant her head on his shoulder. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. Percy continued to act excited as Matthew and Bobby told him about all the robots and cars they were currently playing with and Annabeth couldn't help but smile.

When Annabeth had gotten up to go to the kitchen and make lunch, Matthe piped up with a new question. "Percy, where do babies come from?"

Percy almost spat out his drink, and looked down at the curious 7-year-old in front of him. Bobby nodded. "Yeah, can you tell us?"

Percy spluttered nervously, unaware of what to do. Annabeth giggled silently from her new position in the doorway. He shot her a glare.

"Ah... I don't think I'm the one that needs to tell you, boys... Ask your sister." Percy stuttered out. Bobby cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy.

"We did," Matthew claimed, "She said to ask you."

Percy immediately looked up and gave Annabeth another almighty glare. If looks could kill, Annabeth Chase would be long gone.

"Uhmmmmmm..." Was the only intelligent answer Percy could come up with. Bobby looked up at him.

"But Percy, Annabeth told us that it's a completely innocent question. Why can't you answer it?" He asked him. Percy really didn't have a reply for that. All he knew was that he needed to get back at Annabeth for this.

"Alright boys, leave Percy alone, I'm sure mum and dad will tell you some other time." Annabeth piped up from the door way. The twins looked slightly crestfallen, but went back to playing anyway.

Annabeth moved to stand in front of her red faced, grumpy boyfriend. She had a cheeky grin on her face, and when he looked up at her, he had to try to keep his angry demeanour. "Why would you tell them that?!" He demanded.

Annabeth just smiled. "Oh come on Perce," She said, sitting down onto his lap, "It was a completely innocent question."


	11. Moonlight

**Hi guys, thankyou for the reviews, praise and constructive critism, everything is greatly appreciated! Enjoy this one shot and keep the reviews coming! :) x**

* * *

The couple sat on the moonlit beach, absolutely oblivious to anything else apart from each other. The warm summer wind blew their hair around, but they didn't care. The salty air made Percy Jackson feel right at home, with his beautiful girlfriend beside him and the ocean in front of them which was crashing softly against the shore. The sound of the waves relaxed him.

The entire area around the beach was secluded. It was late at night, the exact time not known by the couple, nor was it a worry in their minds. In that moment they had each other and that was all they needed.

Sure, their love was only recently shared out loud between each other, but that doesn't mean that they're love wasn't strong. Their relationship had been a long time coming, after years of secret crushes, near death experiences and stolen kisses. But it didn't matter anymore. Because they were both alive and they were both happy, and that was what mattered most.

Percy glanced sideways at Annabeth Chase. His best friend, his battle partner, his girlfriend. His everything. Her golden hair was pulled to one side. She was smiling contentedly and staring out into the calm sea. Percy lifted his hand and took a hold of hers, intertwining their fingers just so he could feel closer to her.

Annabeth tilted her head and grey met green. She was smiling, but Percy knew better. Her eyes held deep sadness. Despair. Only days ago they had lost so many. So many people who they grew up with, loved, who were their friends. Although they had won the battle, it didn't feel like it. An air of hopelessness and grief hung over the camp. Although everyone was relieved that the fight had been won, it was not the main subject on everyone's minds.

And Percy could see it in her eyes. Victory, yet heartbreak. But they had to try and focus on the positives. Their lives now, their happiness together. Percy smiled at her in hope of cheering her up. She smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder. He sighed contentedly.

Percy looked down at his girlfriend once again. In the moonlight she looked even more beautiful. As the moon shone upon her face his breath hitched, because Annabeth was so stunningly gorgeous to him in every way possible.

Percy lay his head on top of hers and sighed contentedly. He knew then in that moment, that no matter what was destined to come for them, as long as they had each other, everything would be alright.


	12. Whisper

**Thanks again for the reviews! Again, apologize for the continous changes of POV but I like to make every one shot different! ***And in this chapter please pretend that Thalia never joined the Hunters, because I like to incorporate her into my stories.*****

** annabethchase999 I have two more one shots to write, then the theme is 'Jealousy', and I plan to do a protective one then!**

**Review please, all constructive critism, advice, praise, hate everything is appreciated to help me improve my writing :) x**

* * *

"No Thalia, I do not! And I will not sit here and have you tell me different!"

"But Annabeeeeeeeth!"

"No Silena, you're wrong too! Stop arguing with me!"

"Annabeth just admit it!"

"NO!"

I frowned at what I just heard. So Silena, Thalia and Annabeth were arguing? That's unusual. I mean, me and Thalia or me and Annabeth, sure. But Silena, Thalia and Annabeth? Something was weird here.

I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it was so tempting. Boys were constantly trying to understand the dynamics of girls, and here was my chance! I mean, it wasn't exactly eavesdropping, it was more like... silent observing. Yeah silent observing, I'm gonna go with that.

I peaked around the large tree I was currently hiding behind so I could see the girls. They were sitting beside each other, facing the lake. I could see the sides of their faces, and I hoped they couldn't see me. I was just walking by when I heard the trio chatting. How could a teenage boy such as me resist?

So here I was, sitting behind a large oak tree, trying not to breath to loudly, and listening to the three girls' conversation. And I still didn't know what they were talking about either.

"Come on Annabeth, we all know the truth." Silena insisted, a smirk playing on her lips. She was trying to whisper, but it just wasn't working. Anybody with in 5 metres of them could hear what they were saying. Annabeth shushed her before sighing dejectedly and picking at her nails.

"Silena, you know nothing. I don't like Percy, and that's that!"

I swear my heart stopped beating for a second. They were talking about me? About Annabeth liking me? This conversation just got a whole lot more interesting.

Thalia chuckled. "As if, you have the biggest crush on him. And he likes you too, don't deny it." She informed, running a hand through her short black hair.

I felt my face heat up but I continued to watch.

Annabeth was blushing too. "Keep your voice down!" She scolded, "And we're just friends!"

Silena placed a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "Come on Annabeth. We can tell by the way you act around him. You like him. And the first step is admitting it!"

Annabeth shook her head and looked down. She looked like she was deciding something.

"Okay fine. If I tell you something do you promise to keep it to yourself?" Annabeth said softly. Thalia nodded so enthusiastically I thought her head might come off and Silena squealed and clapped like a seal.

"Fine... I like Percy." Annabeth whispered.

Okay, then I knew for sure my heart stopped. Like literally stopped beating in my chest. My face flushed bright red and I started gaping like a stupid fish. Annabeth actually _liked_ me? Seriously? My brain was so muddled that I could barely remember where I was.

I looked at the girls again and saw Thalia smiling smugly and Silena was screaming her head off.

"SHUT UP!" Annabeth whispered sternly, "Shut up Silena, _please!_ Oh my Gods."

Silena reached over and hugged a very, VERY red-faced Annabeth who determinedly pushed her off.

"I KNEW IT! I_ knew_ it. Finally, you admit it! I'm so excited!" Silena exclaimed, much more quiet this time. Annabeth looked extremely mortified at her recent confession. Me? Well I was still trying to comprehend the fact that my best friend shared the same feelings for me as I did for her. Yeah. A lot to take in.

Thalia grinned at Annabeth. "And the truth comes out! Ah well, maybe he'll figure it out too, if he gets the kelp and sea water out of his head."

Annabeth grinned at that and I saw her whisper 'Seaweed Brain' to herself fondly. I smiled.

Annabeth stood and walked away, Silena following her and shouting questions at her like, "How long have you liked him?" and "How many kids do you want?" The last one kind of scared me, but I barely registered anything that happened after Annabeth's confession.

Then, I heard a familiar voice shout, "Hey, Dolphin Boy, I know you're there."

I inwardly cursed myself and stood up, revealing my hiding place and walked towards an unimpressed looking Thalia Grace. I tried to smile. "Heeeeeeey Thalia." I chorused as innocently as possible. Thalia just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I know you heard everything, but I'm willing to forget if you do something about it Kelp head. She likes you, and you like her, so tell her for Zeus' sake! Got it?"

I would never admit it, but Thalia scared me a little. I just nodded and she smirked. She stood up and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll give you a while to think this through." And with one last laugh she left me to my own confusing, jumbled thoughts.


	13. Echo

**I'M SO SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN AGES. I'VE BEEN SO BUSY I APOLOGIZE!**  
**This chapter is a short one, in Percy's POV. Again, I'm sorry. This is based on the lyrics 'My thought's will echo your name, until I see you again.'**  
**Read! Review! And enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth lay in her bunk. It was probably some ungodly hour of the morning, but despite how tired Annabeth's body was, her brain just wouldn't shut up.

_Percy._

His name kept playing over and over in her head like an echo. His face stuck like a picture in the front of her mind. His goofy smile, his sea green eyes, his messy dark hair, so vivid in her mind yet so blurry. He had been missing for months now. They had a vague idea of where he was, but it wasn't much to go by. And he still wasn't there with her. Which was all Annabeth really wanted.

She remembered when she had first met him. He was an immature, dim witted little kid who had no idea what he was doing. But he was cute, and really good with a swor,d and even though she hadn't wanted to go on a quest with him at first, they became friends fast. Annabeth, Percy and Grover had been through a lot together.

Then she remembered the quest through the Sea of Monsters to save Grover. Her crush on him was quite obvious to her by then, but she still had mixed feelings for Luke. Annabeth shook her head. She didn't need the grief of Luke hanging over her head while she was still so upset about Percy.

Then she remembered how he traveled half way across the country to save her, and her heart began to beat faster. She remembered all the times they had fought side by side, the games of Capture the Flag, the walks on the beach, the holidays spent together, the sword fighting. Every memory with Percy was sacred to her.

Annabeth thought about how brave he was, and how smart he could be when he tried. She thought about how they finally admitted their feelings and got together. It was a blissfully happy time in her life. Obviously, it was too good to be true. She missed his smile, she missed his eyes, she missed how they knew each other like the back of their hands. She missed his hugs and the way he smelt, she missed kissing him, and she missed his presence. She missed _him_, so much that it physically hurt.

The old memories and all the things he ever said to her echoed in her brain, giving her a nostalgic yet devastating feeling. Annabeth just hoped she could be reunited with Percy Jackson again soon.


	14. Jealousy

**I apologise.**

**IM SO SO SO FREAKING SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I've had a lot on my mind and a lotto do during these holidays, but I know that's no excuse. This one shot is before Annabeth and were together, set before The Last Olympian. And please read it all, the jealousy part is near the end!**

**Enjoy! Again I'm sorry, but please review and let me know what you think! Xxx**

Percy groaned dramatically as he hit his head on the kitchen table. Paul, who was over for breakfast, smirked at him, amused, and shook his head. "Percy, what on earth are you doing?"

Percy sighed and lifted his head up, with much trouble, apparently. "It's too early to talk. Why am I up at this ungodly hour of the morning?"

Paul checked his watch and frowned. "It's nearly nine o'clock, Percy."

"I'm a _teenager_!" Percy complained, "Teenagers need sleep! I'm a growing boy who might need to save the world, I can't be sleep deprived."

Sally rolled her eyes and placed a plate stacked high with freshly cooked pancakes in front of her son. He immediately piped up and shoved one into his mouth enthusiastically. Sally laughed.

"Attractive, Percy. And I woke you up because Annabeth's coming over today to _HANG OUT_. Remember?" Percy didn't like that way that she said 'Hang out' in a suggestive way, but he chose to ignore it. He immediately stopped stuffing his face.

"That's today?" He asked, his mouth full of food. Sally frowned.

"Table manners, Perce. But yes that's today, in about an hour, actually."

Percy's sea green eyes widened and he quickly swallowed his food. He pushed himself up from the table and ran into the bathroom to get ready. Paul shook his head.

"Funny, how one mention of Annabeth and suddenly he has all the energy in the world." Paul observed. Sally didn't suppress her smile.

"She has that effect on him."

Forty five minutes later, Percy was sat on the couch in his living room. He kept glancing at the clock anxiously and fidgeting around. He had cleaned his room (which meant he had thrown all the mess under his bed) and had a shower, and now all he had left to do was wait. And waiting was _horrible_ for any kid with ADHD.

A knock on the door made Percy jump violently. He got up, ran a hand through his hair, and made his way to the door. For some reason, he couldn't shake his nerves.

'Stop freaking,' he told himself, 'It's only Annabeth.'

He pulled open he front door and came face to face with his (rather gorgeous looking) best friend. Her blonde, curled hair was out for once, and she was wearing a blue sweater and jeans. Her grey eyes sparkled with amusement, as they usually did around Percy and she was smiling happily. Percy smiled back.

"Annabeth," he greeted.

"Percy."

Then she did something that surprised him. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He stiffened at first, but then returned the embrace, revelling in the feeling of her in his arms. All too soon, she pulled away. Her face was pink.

"Sorry Percy, I-I just haven't seen you in weeks," she said as he lead her into the apartment.

Percy grinned. "So you missed me?"

Annabeth scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You wish, Seaweed Brain."

Percy laughed and lead his best friend into the kitchen. "Mum, Annabeth's here."

Sally turned around and smiled happily. "Annabeth!" She cried, giving her a quick hug. "Oh, you get more beautiful every time I see you. How's everything?"

Annabeth returned the smile. "Thankyou, Sally. Great, everything's great at home. I'm really enjoying school." She said. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Of course you are." She scowled and shoved him playfully.

Sally grinned fondly. "Okay you two, go watch your movie, I'll bring the cookies out once they're cool. And try not to fight with each other today!" She told them.

Annabeth looked at Percy. "I don't think we've had a day without arguing."

"Well, there's a first for everything," he said with a wink as he followed her into the living room.

Five minutes later, once Percy and Annabeth had sat down and were munching on cookies, Percy plonked a stack of DVD's onto the coffee table.

"Pick a movie, any movie!" Annabeth rolled her eyes again.

She began to sort through the pile. She seemed to be carefully analysing the possibility and outcome of every single movie. Percy stopped her.

"Don't be a daughter of Athena for like two seconds and just choose a movie," he said. She poked her tongue out at him.

After another minute of waiting, Percy piped up again. "How about Spider-Man?" He suggested, fighting hard to keep his laughter in. Annabeth fixed him with a killer glare and he let out his chuckle. "Alright, alright, just a thought." She sighed and picked up a case.

Percy took it and read the title. "Paranormal Activity? Alright." He popped the DVD in and they watched the movie together. But Percy could hardly concentrate since she was sitting so _close_ to him. He kept thinking about the time she kissed him in the Labyrinth.

During a rather boring part of the film, Annabeth's knee nudged Percy's. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and she grinned at him innocently. Percy retaliated by flicking her leg. She stepped on his toe. He bumped her shoulder. She tugged his hair. Suddenly, the movie was forgotten.

Percy poked her in the stomach and she squealed. Annabeth looked horrified as a mischievous look graced Percy's face. He sat up on his knees and began to tickle her sides. She giggled and squirmed, and Percy had to dodge a punch she threw at him. But he didn't stop.

"Having fun?" He asked her, grinning. She squealed again and shook her head no. He smirked.

"Say 'Percy Jackson is the most amazing, funny, smart, good looking guy I know and I love him' and I'll stop tickling you."

"No!" She shouted between laughs. Percy just shrugged.

"Fine, more tickling it is!" She giggled and screeched.

"Okay, fine, fine! Percy Jackson is the most amazing, funny, smart, good looking guy I know and I love him! I said it! Stop!" She cried. Percy stopped. Annabeth's hair was all messed up and her face was red. She crossed her arms.

"Happy now?"

"Very," Percy replied. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'll be in the bathroom, I have to go soon anyways," she said and strutted off. Percy shook his head with a smile. He WAS happy to hear her say that.

Percy heard the bathroom door bang open and Annabeth's footsteps down the hallway as she stomped. Oh no, this couldn't be good.

"Who's is this?" She demanded angrily, her eyes glinting in a dangerous way. She was holding up a green braided bracelet that Percy vaguely remembered seeing before. Then he noticed the 'R' charm hanging off it and his eyes widened in horror.

"U-um that's my cousin, um, Renee's! Yeah Renee!" Percy stuttered. Annabeth didn't buy it for a second, and Percy could tell. Just then Sally walked in. She stopped abruptly.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked, looking back and forth between Percy and Annabeth as if just noticing the tension in the room. Annabeth swung around to face her.

"Sally, does Percy have any cousins called Renee?" She asked stiffly. Sally frowned.

"No, we don't even know any Renee's and- oh." She said, catching Percy's eye as he tried to send her a silent message with his desperate expression._ 'Lie! Lie to her!'_ He tried to say.

"Sorry," Sally mouthed and quickly went up the hall to get out of a furious Annabeth's way. Thanks for the support mom, Percy thought.

Annabeth stood with her hand on her hip, her eyes blazing.

"It's hers isn't it? Rachel's?" She asked angrily. Percy scratched his head.

"Uh, possibly?" He tried. Annabeth looked livid.

"And why would you have her bracelet, Perseus Jackson?"

Ouch. Full name. Always bad. Percy tried to explain. "Well she must have left it here last week when-"

"SHE WAS HERE? SHE CAME OVER TO YOUR HOUSE?" Annabeth screeched. Percy held up his hands in surrender.

"Yes, she said she needed help with homework so I invited her over!" Percy tried to explain, but the look on Annabeth's face showed that it wasn't helping.

"She needed help with _homework_, Percy? She didn't need help, she was hitting on you!"

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh. Was she?"

Annabeth huffed. "Yes, you idiot! But it's none of my business. If you're dating _RACHEL_," She said her name like it physically pained her, "Then that's- great. You can do whatever you like with her because-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up," Percy signalled a time out, "I'm not dating her. We're just friends. I don't like her that way." Annabeth frowned and turned on her heel. She sat on the couch with a hard look on her face, not meeting Percy's eyes. Suddenly, realisation dawned on him as he sat beside her. He grinned.

"Why do you care so much Annabeth? Are you _jeaaaaaaalous_?" He teased. Heat rose to Annabeth's face, but she still wouldn't look Percy in the eyes.

"Of course not, stop being an idiot." She muttered, turning her head away from him. Percy decided to try a different tactic. He moved closer to Annabeth and placed a hand on her knee. She tensed.

Slowly, Percy brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She turned her head slightly to look at him. Normally he wasn't this confident around Annabeth, but for some reason, he was in that moment. He moved his head right beside Annabeth's ear and heard her breathing hitch. His own heart was beating faster than normal, but he stood his ground.

"So," he whispered into her ear. She shivered. "You're not jealous at all?"

Annabeth whipped around and did something that Percy never expected. She kissed him, straight on the mouth. It was firm and sweet, and over all too soon. Annabeth pulled back. Percy was sat there wide eyed, his thoughts jumbled. He was unable to speak.  
Annabeth smirked triumphantly and leant forward so her face was only centre meters from Percy's.

"Not. At. All."

With that she stood up and swayed her hips as she walked to the door. "Bye, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth concluded, winking at Percy before leaving and shutting the front door behind her.

"Oh _yeah_," Percy whispered to himself sarcastically, "Not jealous at all."


	15. Lies

**Hello lovelies! Thankyou for the reviews, I truly appreciate them. **

**Anyways, this one shot is based on 'Lies'. I know that next prompt was 'Passion' but I honest-to -goodness could not think of anything to write for the life of me! so I skipped it for now. Sorry! Please forgive me! I hope you do! :3**

**If you have any ideas for what I could do for 'Passion' then please share them with me, I would love to have some suggestions! I hope you enjoy this one shot, and PLEASE tell me what you think! I don't know if I should keep writing if you don't review! :) xx**

* * *

When Annabeth Chase came storming into Percy Jackson's cabin, he immediately knew he was in trouble. He racked his brain, trying to think of what he had done, but he honestly couldn't recall anything. So Percy just arranged his face into an innocent and confused expression and frowned at his red faced girlfriend. They had only been going out for a few of weeks, so Percy was constantly worried that he had done something wrong. He was new to the whole boyfriend thing.

Annabeth scowled at him and threw her hands on her hips. She raised her eyebrows as if waiting for him to explain the unknown cause of her anger. Percy too raised his eyebrows.

"Annabeth? Is uh... Something wrong?" He asked her, careful not to say something stupid.

Annabeth pursed her lips. "You lied to me."

Percy frowned. When did he lie to her? He couldn't remember lying to her recently at all. The confusion on his face was no longer a mask.

"Uh, I did? What exactly did I lie to you about?"

Annabeth fumed. "Labyrinth. Missing for weeks. Island. CALYPSO. Ring any _bells_, Percy?" She urged, eyes blazing angrily. Percy gulped nervously and tried to avert his eyes from hers. Guilt. That was the feeling bubbling in his chest.

"Annabeth, I wanted to tell you, really I did, but I was afraid you'd react like- well, like this!"

"Like this?!" Annabeth cried, her voice shrill, "How else did you expect me to react Percy? I thought you were dead for TWO WEEKS. For two weeks I thought you were gone forever, when it turns out you were just on a paradise island spending your time with some girl! A beautiful, _amazing_ girl. Or so I hear. How exactly did you want me to react? You _lied_ to me." Her voice cracked slightly, but her anger didn't dissolve. I stood from my bed, slightly angry now too.

"I was weak, and sick for about 95% of the time I was on that island! I was in no condition to come back. And Calypso was amazing and kind, and she didn't deserve the punishment she had! Not by a long shot. So sorry for wanting to spend my time trying to make a selfless person, with an unfair life, happy for a while! And sorry for trying to recover and spend my time with someone who deserved it, okay? I'm sorry for making you think I was dead, and for lying, but I don't regret it!" Percy answered, his voice raising slightly.

The look on Annabeth's face was a mixture of fury, shock, and hurt.

"We'll then I'M sorry for being a little angry about that fact that the guy I'm in love with lied to me for that long! All those days I was depressed, and upset and just plain _scared_, Percy! And you were frolicking around in a beach, falling in love with another girl." She argued, her voice tight with emotion. Percy's scowl dropped from his face.

"You thought I was in love with her? You thought I liked someone else as much as I liked you? You've got it all wrong Annabeth, you truly have." He told her, much quieter this time. Her expression remained hard.

"Percy, I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to tell me the truth. No more lies." He nodded in response.

"Did you think about staying on that island?" Annabeth asked him in a whisper.

Percy sighed and looked into his girlfriends eyes. He knew she already knew that answer. But she wanted to hear it from him.

"Yes, I did."

"So why didn't you?" Annabeth demanded. Percy released another sigh.

"Because...Well, Ogygia was amazing. Blissful. If I stayed I could have lived in peace forever. No monsters to fight, no prophecy. But there was so much to live for here. I couldn't leave the burden of the prophecy on someone else. And what about all the people I love? How could I ever have left them? Grover? Tyson? My mum? Even Thalia!" Annabeth smiled weakly at that, "And you of course. How could I live with the thought of never seeing you again? I couldn't. So I came back." He finished, never tearing his gaze away from hers. Annabeth's expression softened.

"But she was your biggest regret." She whispered.

Percy took both of her hands in his. "I do sometimes wonder what life would have been like if I had stayed. But if I did, my biggest regret would have been not coming back. I know it. And I've never been happier than I am right now, never in my life. And I wouldn't trade this for anything. Or anyone, for that matter." He told her, sincerity coating his words as he spoke them. Annabeth nodded and looked down, her eyes sparkled with tears that she didn't dare shed.

"What about Calypso?" She asked.

Percy's lips pulled into a small smile. "She was kind. She's free now, and deserves a good life. But that's a different story. That's _her_ story. Right now, this- You and I- this is _our_ story. And I can't wait to see where it goes."

Annabeth smiled and Percy leant down to kiss her gently. His lips glided over hers lovingly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as she returned the kiss. Percy smiled against her lips when she did so, and deepened the embrace by grasping Annabeth's waist and pulling her tightly against him.

Annabeth broke away, breathing deeply and fixed Percy with a stern look. "Don't lie to me about stuff like that _ever_ again, Percy. Not serious things like that, okay? And I promise the same."

Percy nodded. "Deal," he whispered against her lips. He bent his head to capture her lips with his once again, and she pulled him closer as they kissed passionately.

When they pulled apart, Percy rested his forehead against Annabeth's, their noses touching as he looked into her stormy grey eyes, a shade darker than normal. Yeah, he thought, this was more blissful than Ogygia.


	16. Regrets

**Hey hey heyyyyy! I'm back with a new chapter! I start school next week, so updates may be less frequent, but never fear, they will still be uploaded! Just be patient :) **

**I hope you like this chapter, and PLEASE review! Please! Pretty please with a Leo Valdez on top? ;) xxxx**

* * *

"Mum?" Percy asked, halting from skipping through channels on the tv and turning to face his mother. Sally didn't even look up from her notebook.

"Uh huh?"

"Have you ever... Not done something, and then regretted it? Like you didn't talk about something, and then afterwards its too late, and things are awkward and you seriously regret not bringing it up earlier?"

Sally frowned and looked up to give her son a quizzical look. "Um, i suppose i probably have. Are you talking about anything in particular, Percy? Did something happen?"

"What?" Percy answered, a little too quickly, "No! Of course not. Just, uh, curious."

Sally narrowed her eyes to study her sons face, but he gave away no obvious clues. She returned to her writing and Percy returned to lazily changing the channel on the television.

After ten minutes of tense silence, Percy finally cracked. He whispered the truthful answer.

"Annabeth kissed me."

Sally lost her grip on her notebook and her jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!"

Percy blushed, embarrassed, before clarifying his previous remark. "Annabeth kissed me."

Sally gaped, her glee and surprise evident on her face as she stood up and moved to go sit on the couch beside her son. Percy reluctantly made room for her.

"She kissed you?! When? Why? How did it happen?! What-"

Percy cut her off. "In the Labyrinth. I was about to die, so she just sort of just... kissed me, I guess." He replied, finished his sentence awkwardly. Sally squealed like a teenage girl.

"Oh Percy, how sweet! How was it?"

"Mum!"

"Just tell me!"

"I- I- Well I mean, I wasn't expecting it, and I, uh, kinda felt like someone knocked me over the head with a bowling ball afterwards. I couldn't really comprehend anything." Percy told his mother. He didn't really know why he was confessing all of this to her, but he really just couldn't keep it bottled up forever.

"Did you kiss her back?" Sally inquired eagerly. Percy frowned.

"I-I don't know. It's just sort of all one big blur. But I mean it was good. I guess..." He trailed off quietly in embarrassment. Sally smiled knowingly.

"You really like her, huh?"

Percy averted his eyes and nodded. Sally patted his knee.

"I always knew. From when you first met her, everything was Annabeth this, Annabeth that. You talked about her like she hung the moon. You still do." The heat rushed to Percy's face as she said this and Sally laughed.

"But it's just... she never mentioned the kiss again. She never brought it up," He told her, "And now I think Rachel likes me, and I don't know how I feel about her. I'm just so confused. Does Annabeth even like me back? Or did she just not want me to die miserably or something?" Percy mused aloud, and Sally smiled wistfully at him.

"Percy, of course she likes you. It's evident she has since day one. She kissed you Percy, for goodness sake! And she's obvious jealous of Rachel." Sally said with a chuckle, and Percy smiled sheepishly.

"I know I like Annabeth. I've sort have stopped lying to myself about that. But now Rachel's here and..." Percy stopped there, running his hands through his jet black hair in frustration. Sally sighed.

"Looks like you've got a bit of a love triangle on your hands, Mister." She told him jokingly, and he smiled wryly.

"I thought those only happened in the movies," he said, and Sally laughed.

Sally rested her head on her sons shoulder. Her baby, who had a deathly prophecy to come to terms with. Who had the weight of the world on his shoulders. And here he was, asking her for advice about his girl problems. Sally smiled at this.

"I keep thinking that if I had just asked her about it, or if I had been brave and kissed her again, would we be together? Would things be better? Would everything have been sorted out? I just can't get those 'What ifs' out of my head!" Percy told her. Sally nodded in understanding

"So you think that if you had confessed your feelings after the kiss, or if you had brought the subject up, things would be different? And you regret not doing so?" Sally asked him.

Percy sighed. "I regret it everyday."


	17. Trust

**Enjoy! PLEASE review. No one reviewed the last chapter, which kinda sucks :\ anyways, I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Percy swung his sword in a circular motion over his head, and brought it down with much force. The manticore dissolved into a burst of ashes, and Percy smiled in approval.

Behind him, Percy heard a strangled, painful groan. He whipped around to find his girlfriend on the ground, slumped against a tree and clutching her right upper arm. He quickly capped Riptide and moved the kneel down beside her.

"Annabeth, are you okay? How are you hurt? What happened?" Percy questioned her as he dug through his pack for ambrosia. Only two squares left.

"Manticore threw me backwards. I-I hit the ground pretty hard. Think I dislocated my shoulder." Annabeth managed to say through clenched teeth. She moved her shoulder experimentally and cried out in obvious pain. Percy frowned and handed her one of the ambrosia squares.

"This is all we have left Annabeth, I'm sorry." He told her, taking her left hand in his and stroking it with his thumb. Annabeth chewed on the godly food with her eyes shut tight. When she finished, her eyes remained closed.

"Any better?" Percy asked her. She shrugged slightly and then winced. Percy flinched. He hated seeing her in such pain.

"We'll have to return to camp, we can get those two half blood kids another day. You need to heal." Percy concluded, but Annabeth just shook her head.

"No Perce, we have to go today. I just need you to do something okay?" She said quietly. Percy nodded, brushing a loose strand blonde of hair behind her ear affectionately.

"Of course, what is it?"

Annabeth turned her head to face him and looked him straight in the eyes. Sweat was beading on her forehead and she was biting into her bottom lip. Her stormy grey eyes were strained with pain.

"I need you to pop my shoulder back in place." Annabeth told him. Percy's eyes widened.

"What? No. No way, Annabeth. I don't want to hurt you or make it worse. We should just go back to camp. Or to a hospital. No Annabeth, I can't." He asserted, shaking his head. Annabeth squeezed his hand.

"Please, Percy. It's going to hurt a lot worse if I don't do anything about it. Please, I trust you Percy. I trust you."

Although she was grunting in pain as she said it, Percy heard sincerity in her words. He sighed and leant in to give her a sweet, meaningful kiss.

"Fine, I'll try." He said after pulling away. Racking his brain for what he learnt about first aid at camp and at school, Percy moved Annabeth's arm into position.

"Put something in your mouth to bite on." He suggested. Annabeth turned her ahead and bit down onto the collar of her jacket. Percy bent her arm into a ninety degree angle and took a firm hold on her elbow and used his other hand to hold onto her forearm. He got her arm into position and then looked up at her.

"Ready?" Percy asked. She nodded. "I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do. But please trust me, I'll try not to hurt you," Percy promised, hating himself already for it.

Percy gripped her arm and elbow tighter. With a strong push, Percy rolled Annabeth's arm backwards and heard a faint click. Annabeth's loud, agonising scream was muffled by her collar, but Percy couldn't ignore the tears running down her cheeks.

Percy let go of Annabeth's arm and held onto both of her hands like they were his lifeline. Annabeth was still biting down hard on her jacket, and she was breathing heavily and moaning slightly in pain. Percy felt tears fill his eyes. He didn't know how much pain she was in, but he was in almost unbearable pain himself, watching her like this.

"Annabeth? Annabeth, are you okay? I'm so so sorry, I was so stupid to do that, I'm sorry." Percy cried. Annabeth reluctantly released her jacket and gripped Percy's hands like a vice.

"It's okay," she whispered, "I'm alright, I'm okay. Don't worry, I'm fine. It's better now." She told him. Percy managed a weak laugh.

"You're the one with the recently dislocated shoulder, and you're the one consoling ME?" Percy asked, and Annabeth chuckled. Good. He made her smile.

Annabeth winced when she touched her shoulder, and Percy handed her the remaining square of ambrosia. She gratefully ate, and sighed in relief after she was finished.

"So much better. Thankyou Percy. What would I do without you?" She teased lightly, smiling at him. Percy never let go of her hands.

"I felt so horrible for hurting you that way. I'm so sorry, I have no idea why you let me do that." He said. Annabeth leant up and gripped his face in both of her hands. She crashed her lips into his gently, and they kissed lovingly. Annabeth pulled back carefully.

"You know why I let you do that? Because I trust you, Seaweed Brain. For some crazy, unintelligible reason, I trust you. I trust you with my life. So why wouldn't I trust you with my shoulder?" Annabeth confessed with a grin. Percy grinned right back at her.

And then they kissed again.


	18. Rain

**Hiiii! I know I've been slacking on these one shots, but school is seriously stressing me out! Oh, and I've decided to go out of order with the theme of the one shots, so they will no longer be in order of the list in the authors note. Anyway, I thought this one was pretty cute, so I hope you enjoy. Please review! :) x**

* * *

Percy sighed dramatically, staring out of the rain splattered window with his head slumped and resting on his hand. Sally rolled her kind eyes when she joined her son in the kitchen and saw him in such a defeated state.

"Percy, stop sulking. It's just a bit of rain, it's not the end of the world." She told him whilst she boiled the kettle to make a cup of coffee. Percy frowned.

"Ideally, it _could_ be the end of the world, mum." Percy countered. Sally gave him a look he knew all to well. He sighed again."Me and Annabeth we're going to spend the entire day together! Picnic in the park, go for a walk, hang out. And now it's _raining_." With that the green eyed boy slouched forward and threw his head onto the table with a bang.

"You can still spend the day with Annabeth." Sally told him, pouring the boiling water into an old patterned mug, and then adding a splash of milk. "Go send her an Iris message."

"But it won't be the same!" Percy whined like a small child who couldn't get his way. Sally huffed.

"Percy, just invite the girl over, you'll drive me mad if I have to listen to you whinge all day." The older women told him. Percy scowled.

"So you're suggesting that I invite Annabeth over to drive _her_ mad?" He asked, running a hand through his raven coloured locks. Sally grinned slyly.

"Exactly." She said, before kissing her son on the head and departing from the kitchen.

Percy pulled himself up from the wooden chair and went to turn on the kitchen tap. Light poured through the curtain and created a rainbow as it hit the running water. Percy dug a golden drachma from his jeans pocket and tossed it under the stream of water.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase."

The air shimmered in front of Percy and the image of his girlfriend sitting on her bed in her dorm room, typing away on Daedalus' laptop furiously, her eyebrows furrowed in intense concentration, appeared before him. Annabeth's blonde curls were pulled back into a ponytail behind her head, few strands escaping. Annabeth pushed them away from her face impatiently. She looked as if she hadn't moved from that spot on her bed for hours, but in Percy's opinion, she had never looked more beautiful.

"Annabeth?"

The daughter of Athena jumped, startled, and her piercing grey eyes landed on he Iris message. She smiled.

"Seaweed Brain. Judging by the current weather, I'm guessing our date is off?" Annabeth queried, eyes flicking back to her laptop screen briefly.

"Well... maybe the whole picnic part is. But I'm bored here and I'm-"

"Driving your mother up the wall?"

"Yep."

Annabeth sighed and shut the lid on her laptop. "Fine. I'll go get changed and sign out. I'll catch the subway and be at your house in about twenty minutes." She said, grinning slightly.

Percy arched an eyebrow. "You don't want me to pick you up?"

Annabeth shook her head, curls flying. "No, I have some reading to catch up on anyway," She replied, holding up a book that was bigger than a cinder block. Percy smirked.

"Okay, see you soon."

"See you, Percy."

Percy waved a hand through the Iris message and it disconnected. With a happy sigh he made his way into the living room and collapsed onto the couch and began surfing through the tv channels absent mindedly.

After about half an episode of Spongebob later, Percy's eyes moved to the clock. Didn't Annabeth say twenty minutes? Like, nineteen minutes ago? With a sudden jolt of realisation, Percy made a bee line for his bedroom, wrenching open the door and desperately trying to clean. He shoved an old pair of socks under his bed, threw an opened packet of chips behind his dresser and attempted to neaten up the tangled pile of sheets and pillows he called a bed.

Percy brought the front of his shirt up to his face and sniffed. He could probably do with a new one. In a rush, Percy pulled the garment off and over his head and rifled through his dresser drawer for a clean t shirt desperately. He tried to be quick, but all of his clothes seemed to be either stained, worn or way too small.

While still searching for a clean shirt, Percy heard someone clear their throat behind him. He whipped around to see Annabeth standing there leaning against his door frame, her hair slightly damp.

"Oh by all means, continue," She remarked smirking. Percy decided to play along.

"Like what you see?" He asked her, as her eyes raked over his bare chest. Annabeth quirked an eyebrow when he took a step closer to her.

"Actually, I do."

Percy grinned and reached out to grab her around the waist, pulling her into him and crashing his lips to hers gently. Their mouths moved together in sync sweetly for a few seconds, before they pulled apart. Annabeth rested her forehead on Percy's.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey yourself." Percy grinned, stepping back and pulling a random shirt on. Annabeth pouted mockingly, causing him to chuckle.

"How'd you get in?" Percy asked her, leading her back to the living room. Annabeth followed him and they both plopped onto the couch. Annabeth rested her head on Percy's shoulder.

"Your mum let me in, Seaweed Brain. Let's watch a movie." She suggested, snatching the remote from Percy's hand. He decided not to argue with her and let her flip through the tv channels.

"Ooh! High School Musical 3 is on!" Annabeth squealed in a very un-Annabeth like way. Percy raised his eyebrows at her.

"What? I like these movies okay, leave me alone." Annabeth said defensively, selecting the movie and placing her head back onto his shoulder.

When it came to the part when Troy and Gabriella were up in the tree house being all romantic, Percy took Annabeth's hand in his and intertwined their fingers. Annabeth looked up at him and smiled.

"I can't wait for the next song," Percy told her, "You get to hear me sing. 'I want it all' is my jam."

Annabeth snorted with laughter, giggling as she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain."

"So I've been told."

They watched the Disney movie in silence, listening to the rain pelt against the window. It really was pelting outside. Percy felt Annabeth snuggle closer to him.

When Troy and Gabriella were dancing on the roof in the movie, Percy was struck with a crazy and exciting idea. He stood up abruptly, pulling Annabeth up with him. She collided with his chest.

"What are you doing Percy?" She asked, adjusting her shirt. Percy just grinned at her like a crazy person.

"Let's go out." Percy suggested, taking her hand again and dragging her towards the door. Annabeth attempted to pull him back.

"Percy, are you crazy? It's absolutely pouring out there! We'll get drenched!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Exactly! Come on, don't you trust me?" He asked her, looking deeply into her stormy eyes, but still smiling.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and matched his grin. "Sometimes," She giggled. Percy stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh, very mature."

"I know right? Now let's go!" Percy yelled, pulling his girlfriend out the door after him without another word. He wouldn't let go of her hand once as they left the building, sprinting through the freezing cold rain. Annabeth squeaked slightly when the water hit her, and Percy looked at her and grinned.

"Let yourself get wet, this isn't fair!" She shouted over the pelting rain, noticing that Percy was using his powers to refrain from getting drenched. Percy obliged, feeling the water drizzle over his body, causing his hair to stick to his forehead as he ran. The water gave him a sudden burst of power and he picked up the speed, pulling Annabeth along with him until they reached the park they intended to have their picnic at.

Percy stopped in the middle of the park, taking both Annabeth's hand in his and smiling down at her. They were both completely soaked through, but neither of them seemed to mind too much.

"What are we even doing here Kelp head?" Annabeth asked him, letting go of his hands to push her wet hair away from her face. Percy beamed.

"Well, I don't know if I can one up Troy- I'm not much of a singer- but, can I have this dance?" Percy asked, bowing slightly and extending his hand to Annabeth formally. She chuckled.

"Yes, you may." Annabeth answered, smiling and placing her hand in his. Percy put his other hand on her waist and they swayed back and forth, moving to no music, but still having fun. Percy spun Annabeth around three times, watching her as her hair, which had escaped her hair tie, swung around with her while she giggled. Percy pulled her back to him and held her close while they danced.

"I don't know about all those fancy dance moves and lifts that were in the movie, but stuff all of that. Our love is better than Troy and Gabriella's anyway." Percy told her. Annabeth just smiled and shook her head.

"You're so cheesy Percy. But you're also very right."

"I know. Hey, have you ever wanted to kiss in the rain? Like in all those romance movies?" Percy asked her, twirling her one more time. Annabeth blushed slightly.

"No..." She tried unconvincingly. Percy gave her a look, and she grinned hastily.

Percy looked into his girlfriends sparkling grey eyes and drank in all the beautiful features of Annabeth's face. He had known her for years, and she still managed to take his breath away. He could have stayed there looking at her forever, and he would be fine.

Percy brushed a strand of her wet blonde hair behind her ear and Annabeth looked at him expectantly. Percy chuckled lightly. He had chased after her since he was about thirteen- and now he had her. And it was the most amazing feeling ever.

"Just kiss me, Percy."

And he did.

All the usual cliché stuff happened, the same way it always did when he kissed her- fireworks, sparks, everything. It just felt right. Percy pulled Annabeth's drenched body against his as they kissed, reveling in the feeling. He moved his lips against hers with more pressure, gliding his tongue against her bottom lip as the rain bucketed down on to the couple. She opened her mouth, and they continued to kiss forcefully and lovingly in the rain.

They pulled away simultaneously, grinning like crazy people, a look of pure love and adoration in both of their eyes.

Annabeth chuckled and shook her head once again. "This is like some crazy rom-com movie." Percy shrugged.

"I guess. But no one else is writing the script for us. This is our story."

He leaned in and Annabeth pecked him gently before pulling back slightly. Percy looked confused.

"Race you to the swings!" She cried, turning on her heel and sprinting off towards the kids playground. Percy smirked and took off after her, running after his beautiful girlfriend in the still pouring rain.

"Now who's the immature one, huh?" He called after her.

Percy decided that he didn't mind the bad weather so much anymore.


	19. Surprise

***** IMPORTANT NOTE FOR MY LOVELY READERS! PLEASE READ! *****

**Would you guy hate me too much if I stopped with this story? **

**I mean, I would definitely still post on here, and I will definitely keep writing Percabeth, but I feel like having to write and upload all one hundred prompts is A LOT of pressure. **

**I will still post one shots, and I will probably write a whole lot more if I didn't constantly have the pressure to keep writing for A Love That Lasts. Please tell me what you think. I hope you would all continue to read my stories.**

**ALSO here's another one shot for you guys. I hope you like it. Even if I do decide to end this, I will still write a few more one shots for it. SO please go onto the second chapter/authors note and tell me in the reviews what one you would like me to write next. This one is set just before TLO. Lots of love! xx**

* * *

Percy tapped his fingers on his thigh impatiently as his mother took her time driving. He wasn't quite sixteen yet- not old enough to drive- therefore, his mum still had to taxi him everywhere. She didn't mind, not one bit. But Percy did.

Sally had a habit of giving way to people even when she wasn't supposed to, and driving extra cautiously, and way too slow for Percy's liking. She also tended to mutter some very colourful words under her breath when people would cut in front of her. Whenever ever she did so, Percy would roll his eyes and pray to which ever god he could think of that somehow he could get his license faster.

It was a warm Saturday morning, and Sally had asked Percy to accompany her to the grocery store. He couldn't imagine why- all he did was grumble about how long she was taking and throw extra Cheetos in the cart when she wasn't looking. But Percy didn't know how much time he would have to spend with his mother anymore. The war was growing nearer. So he decided to take advantage of the opportunity and tag along.

They were on their way home, and Percy was desperately trying to distract himself from the grueling trip by counting all the blue cars that drove past. He was up to twenty six, when his mother took a sudden sharp turn down a street which was not particularly familiar to him.

"Uh... mum? Our apartment's that way," Percy remarked, jabbing a thumb in the correct direction of their home. Sally kept her eyes trained on the road, but Percy didn't miss when the corners of her mouth turned up in a grin. You know, one of those grins that mothers do when they know something you don't? Yeah. It was one of them.

"Oh I know," Sally assured, "Just taking a quick detour."

Percy eyed her suspiciously, but his mother only turned her head to smile at him innocently. The son of Poseidon's eyes narrowed, calculating.

Sally simply continued to drive, occasionally turning a corner or stopping at lights. When she pulled into a busy street, Percy's memory reminded him of the route they were following- it _was_ familiar.

"Why are we going to the movie theatre?" Percy queried as Sally reversed into a space right outside the building. She turned off the ignition.

"I'm not going to the movie theatre. You are." Percy's mother replied, kind eyes sparkling mischeviously. Percy quirked an eyebrow at her, gesturing for her to elaborate. "I have a surprise for you in there. Here's some money." Sally said, shoving two slightly crumpled bills into Percy's hand.

"What the Hades is going on?" Percy exclaimed, confused, as him mother reached over to open the car door, practically pushing him out and onto the sidewalk.

"You'll see! Now I have to get home, Paul's waiting. Have fun, Percy!" Sally called from inside the car, the knowing look still gracing her features as she waved to him. Before Percy could even comprehend what was happening, his mum shut the door and started the engine, before pulling out of the space and driving off. Percy shook his head, slightly dazed.

He cautiously made his way through the glass doors of the cinema, stuffing the money into the back pocket of his old, tattered jeans. Percy ran a hand through his mussed, raven hair, glancing around the premises in hope of finding what he was supposed to. He honestly had no clue as to what he was looking for. His mum didn't even give him a hint.

Was he searching for a person? An object? Was something up with his mother, and this was all a trick? Percy's hand automatically moved to his right pocket, and his fingers ran over Riptide in pen form. He sighed in relief.

He decided to amble around for a bit, hoping that it would become clear about why he was even there. After a few minutes of strolling around, all he saw were people lining up to get tickets or snacks- no big clues, no one recognisable. He gave up, leaning against a wall covered in movie posters and turned Riptide around between his fingers. He was huffing impatiently and contemplating finding a pay phone to call his mum, when he heard some yell in his direction.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!"

Percy's head whipped around to the direction the voice came from, and he couldn't help but grin goofily when he saw who had shouted his irritating nickname. He should of known.

Annabeth Chase was striding towards him quickly, smiling in a way she reserved for when she was around him only- amused and joyful. Percy gave her a once over, noticing she had traded in her usual jeans and Camp Half Blood tee for a pair of denim shorts and a blue v-neck shirt. She was wearing her usual black converse, though, and her hair was tied up into a loose ponytail, blonde strands trying to escape. Percy's heart did a somersault when he saw her and his whole body tingled from head to toe, and he itched to reach out and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and kiss her- oh yeah, he had it bad.

"Miss Annabeth Chase, fancy seeing you here," Percy tried, grin widening when she stopped in front of her. He only just noticed the canvas bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hm, what a coincidence." Annabeth retorted. Percy rolled his eyes good heartedly.

"So I'm assuming you're the big surprise?"

"disappointed?"

"What? No, o-of course not, I just-"

Annabeth cut him off by chuckling loudly. "Don't stress Percy, I was tormenting you. I guess I am the surprise. Well, kind of. Remember a while back when we had a da- I mean, we were going to go to the movies?" Annabeth quickly covered her slip up, trying to look nonchalant about it, but Percy could see the blush grace her cheeks.

"Yeah, and I blew up Paul's school." Percy recalled the day and supressed a shudder of shame.

Annabeth nodded. "Well, today we're making up for it. I asked Chiron if I could come see you today, and I got Argus to give me ride. I planned it with your mother before hand."

Percy huffed. "Of course you did. You know, sometimes your relationship with my mother worries me."

Annabeth smirked. "What do you think, we sit there on the phone and talk about you?" She questioned, giggling slightly.

Percy raised his eyebrows at her.

"Okay, so that's exactly what we do... want to go get the tickets?" Annabeth asked, trying to get him to forget about her previous comment and strutting off to line up. Percy considered arguing and staying right where he was in protest, but when Annabeth turned and looked at him questioningly with her sparkling grey eyes, Percy followed her like a lost puppy.

"So, what are we seeing?" Percy queried, his eyes scanning over the listed films. He couldn't really make much sense of them anyway, due to his dyslexia. What did they even say? Les Miesrblae? Beatiflu Cretaures? Great Ecpxettaions? Percy had no idea.

"Well, they seem to be having a Disney classic thing going on. How about The Little Mermaid?" Annabeth suggested, turning to face Percy, clearly trying very hard to hold in her laughter. Percy shot her the worst glare he could muster, but it proved hard, because she looked extremely cute when she was about to laugh.

"No."

"But technically Ariel is, like, your niece."

"_No._"

"Fine... what about-?"

"Atlantis: The Lost Empire?" Percy piped up hopefully.

"I don't think so," Annabeth answered, "What about Peter Pan?"

"No way. Hercules?"

The two of them looked at each other. "No!" They cried simultaneously, causing them both to burst into spontaneous laughter and get a few annoyed glances. Annabeth clutched her sides.

"I've missed this, Percy." She said, suddenly, quiet. Percy noted how close they were to each other and he suddenly remembered what it was like to kiss her in Mount St Helens. He cleared his throat awkwardly and looked away.

"Y-yeah, me too. Let's meet half way... how about we see Finding Nemo?" Percy tried. It was the only title he could read from the list, and it seemed like a good compromise. It was starting in ten minutes, too. Annabeth nodded appreciatively and began to dig through the contents of her bag, retrieving her wallet.

"Hey, no, I'll pay for you." Percy said, his cheeks heating up slightly as he did so. Annabeth frowned.

"Why, Percy? I'm not some hopeless, ditzy girl who's incapable of paying for herself." She told him sternly. Great. he had put his foot in his mouth again.

"I didn't mean it that way, I was just trying to be polite. The guy always pays for the girl," Percy argued, muttering the last part under his breath.

Annabeth's hard face softened slightly. She sighed. "Yeah, well, I'm not one for following traditions. How about you pay for the tickets, and I pay for all the food and drink?"

"How about I pay for the tickets and drinks, and you pay for the snacks?" Percy shot back in response, not backing down from her withering stare, no matter how much it still frightened him.

Annabeth eventually gave up, a rare feat for her. "Fine. But I don't understand why you're so crazy about it."

Percy rolled his sea green eyes. "I'm trying to keep chivalry alive." He grinned, causing Annabeth to chuckle lightly.

When it was their turn to be served, a twenty- something year old girl with mousy brown hair and an enthusiastic look on her face smiled at them from behind the counter.

"Hi, how may I help you?" She asked. Annabeth tried to step forward to answer her, but Percy nudged her out of the way with his hip.

"Two tickets for Finding Nemo, and two small Cokes please." Percy answered. Annabeth nudged him back with _her_ hip, and he looked down at her and glared. She smirked. The girl working behind the counter cleared her throat, and Percy looked back at her, blushing. The girl gave him a knowing look.

"And a large popcorn, and a bag of Maltesers, please. Paying separately." Annabeth added, bumping Percy again. He laughed at her.

The girl typed the info into the machine, and told the two of them that the drinks and tickets came to a total of $33.50, and that the snacks came to $12.75. Both Annabeth and Percy handed over the money, and continued to nudge and tease each other whilst the girl got our food and drink. Percy pocketed the tickets once she handed them to him, and picked up the huge bucket of popcorn. Annabeth took the Maltesers, and the drinks, which just turned out to be one extra large coke with two straws.

"Hey! Hey, excuse me, you only gave us one drink!" Annabeth called, trying to get the cashier girl's attention, but she didn't seem to notice her, already serving the next customer. Annabeth sighed in frustration and stormed away, Percy hastily following in her wake. When he glanced back at the girl, she winked at him and nodded in Annabeth's direction. Percy's face grew hot. Was he really that obvious?

After the usher had checked their tickets, they made their way into the theatre and chose their seats- near the back and away from everyone else. Percy certainly did not want to be surrounded by whiny kids.

While they waited for the movie trailers to begin, Percy and Annabeth talked quietly. They did try to Iris Message as much as possible, but nothing beat actually conversing in person. Annabeth told him about camp, and how things were going, trying to leave out as much of the gruesome details as she could. This was supposed to be a happy day.

Percy told her about his summer, also sparing her of his few adventures with Rachel. His stomach was filled with unusually large and seemingly energetic butterflies whenever he talked to Annabeth- something he felt around her, and around her only.

The lights went down and the trailers made an appearance on the screen, and Percy became suddenly aware of how... date-like the whole affair was. His heart began to beat a little faster at the thought. And he didn't even mind.

Annabeth, the most logical person he knew, was unordinarily optimistic that day. Usually she would talk about how they never knew how much time they had left and all those sort of things- but she seemed strangely hopeful as they watched the film trailers, commenting to Percy quietly which films she wanted to see, and telling him that they should go watch them when the war was over. Percy definitely liked the idea of more sort-of movie dates with Annabeth.

They watched the movie together, and even though Percy knew there were other people in the theatre, he felt like the only people there were Annabeth and himself.

They laughed at all the same things, and Percy got the chance to hear Annabeth really, truly laugh. He could tell when she was really far gone, too, because she began to snort. He found it hilarious.

Percy and Annabeth shared their food, and their hands often bumped when they stuck them into the popcorn. Both the demigods would blush, but never acknowledged it. Percy always let Annabeth get her handful first.

They shared the drink too, though that was no problem. When Annabeth opened the packet of Maltesers, they took turns trying to throw them into each other's mouths. Percy aimed badly on purpose, hitting Annabeth in the face repeatedly with the chocolate, but she would just laugh it off quietly and call him a Seaweed Brain.

Percy found just how close they were sitting about halfway through the movie. Their arms sat side by side, sharing the same arm rest, and the forearms touched, as did their pinky fingers. Percy didn't try to take Annabeth's hand, like they always did in romance movies, although he wished he had the guts to do so.

Annabeth's left leg was crossed over her right, and her foot hung there, touching and sometimes bumping his calf. In a particularly sad part of the movie, Annabeth rested her head on Percy's shoulder. The raven haired boy stiffened briefly at the surprising contact, but eventually melted into the feeling of her so close to him. They may be awkward around each other, but Percy never felt more comforted then when he was with Annabeth.

The movie ended and the lights came up, revealing just how much of a mess the two teens had made. Percy chuckled, but Annabeth shot him a stern look before kneeling down and tossing the stray Maltesers and kernels into the popcorn bucket. Percy tried to help her, and then offered her his hand to pull her up. As they left the theatre, neither of them let go.

Annabeth tossed out their trash, and their finger stayed intertwined as they left the cinema and made their way out into the Manhattan air. Percy saw the Camp Half Blood bus parked a few metres away.

"I guess that's your ride," Percy said, slightly disappointed that Annabeth had to go. A car horn beeped behind them.

"I guess that's yours," Annabeth replied, waving in the direction of the beep. Percy turned and saw his mother sitting there, waiting, Paul in the drivers seat.

"I guess." Percy said. Annabeth smiled at him.

"I had fun today Seaweed Brain. And we only kind of argued once, which is rare."

"Rare, but good." Percy told her, swinging their hands back and forth.

"Rare but good," Annabeth agreed. She glanced at the bus nervously.

"I'd better go now. Iris message me tomorrow okay? And I'll see you when you come to camp." Annabeth assured, squeezing Percy's hand. He squeezed back.

Annabeth suddenly launched up and threw her arms around Percy's neck. The boy in question was taken aback, but only hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer tightly. He couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face.

Annabeth pulled back slightly and leaned up, never breaking eye contact with him. She pressed her lips to the very corner of his mouth. Percy could have sworn he stopped breathing, but the feeling of her kiss was gone as quickly as it came. The kiss was short, but it was filled with love and happiness and built up tension and excitement and hope, and Percy knew it was only a glimpse of what was to come. He reached up to touch the place where Annabeth's lips were only seconds ago, and stared at her, surprised and overjoyed. She smiled back sheepishly.

"See you, Percy." Annabeth whispered, before turning and jogging away. He stood there in shock, mouth gaping like a dumb fish, and watched her slide open the bus door, greet Argus, and take a seat. It pulled away and drove off into the distance.

Percy turned, in a trance like manner, and made his way over to Paul's prius. He opened the door and took a seat in the back, barely acknowledging his mother and step father.

"You had fun then I take it, Percy?" Paul asked, not even trying to hide the amusement in his voice. Percy heard his mother chuckle lightly.

"Yeah," Percy mumbled, a smile pulling at his lips and his green eyes sparkling with happiness, "I sure did."


	20. Forever

**Hello lovely readers, I'm back!**

**Thank you for all your support when I told you I might not be writing as much. Much appreciated. I have a bucket losad of exams and assignments for school, so bear with me. This one shot is super fluffy, and it gave me Percabeth feels. Seriously.**

**Also it's set after the war with Gaia and the fight between the camps. Just imagine that Percy and Annabeth are about 18 or 19?**

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Percy swished his legs around in the calm water of the lake absent mindedly. Annabeth sat beside him, reading intently. Her jeans were rolled up to her knees, and her long, tan calves were hanging over the edge of the wharf and dangling in the cold water beside his. She was laying on her back holding the paper back novel above her head. Percy glanced back at her. He saw the way that her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, and he could tell that she was biting the inside of her cheek. Her stormy eyes danced across the page- Percy knew hat his girlfriend was really enjoying the book.

Percy willed the water in the lake before him to splash with more intensity, and the before non-existent waves began to lap against Annabeth's legs, wetting her jeans. Percy smirked when she took her eyes off of her beloved book to stare at him, irritated. Percy continued to splash Annabeth with the water until she finally sat up, huffing in annoyance and glaring at him icily. The son of Poseidon looked at her, his face a mask of absolute innocence. Annabeth's eyes shone murderously and he knew he was in for it. Percy simply grinned. Annabeth didn't terrify him quite as much as she used to when they were twelve. She definitely still scared the Hades out of him- no doubt about it- but he could tease her and annoy her now, without really worrying about the consequences. He just loved to rile her up.

"Something wrong?" Percy asked her nonchalantly, leaning back on his elbows. She huffed again.

"I was just about to ask you the same exact question," Annabeth retorted, slight aggravation evident in her voice.

Percy beamed at her toothily in attempt to lessen her anger. Annabeth tried to stand her ground, but let out a breathy chuckle, shaking her head at him. When they looked back at each other, both of them were smiling.

Annabeth nudged his knee with hers. "What am I going to do with you, Percy?"

Percy's smile only widened considerably. "We will never know," he told her, and she laughed again.

"So why did you decide to distract me from my book?" Annabeth asked him, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear. Percy reached out and pulled the curl out from behind her ear and let it hang in her face, giving her hair an affectionate tug. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Percy shrugged, "I was bored."

Annabeth sighed again in exasperation. Something Percy was used to her doing around him. She often sighed due to something he had done at least three times a day, and had done so since they were kids. Just because they were dating now didn't mean that Percy had gotten any less dim and annoying, and Annabeth had gotten any less irritated with his antics.

"Of course you were."

Percy chuckled, laying back onto the worn wood of the dock. Annabeth, after a few seconds of seemingly considering the circumstances inwardly, followed suit and layed down beside him. The couple stared at the clouds in silence, their hands sitting beside each other, barely touching.

"So what do you wanna do?" Annabeth asked him.

"How about we just talk."

Annabeth frowned slightly, but shrugged in response. "Sure. You start, you're the best at talking."

Percy ignored her jab at his chatterbox- like ways, and tried to think of subject they could converse about.

The raven haired boys genius idea was Christmas, which was in about 6 months. So they talked about their families traditions, and their plans for the Christmas ahead, and Percy jokingly told her that he would like a unicycle this year, to which Annabeth laughed and told him that she would see what she could do. They then talked about camp and school, and Percy even asked her what her book was about, which he never did.

Then Percy piped up with a question that was extremely out of character for him.

"Do you want kids?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw Annabeth turn her head sideways to face him. He could feel his cheeks heating up and knew they must be burning bright red.

Annabeth, also feeling embarrassed, cleared her throat awkwardly. "Um… not right now."

Percy gave a small chuckle and sat up to lean slightly on his hand and look at her. He only realised then just how much she has changed. He knows that her fierce, fiery, don't-annoy-me-or-I'll-chop-off-all-your-limbs attitude she had was still there, but she was still so different. Gone was her height difference over him- Percy was at least a foot taller than her now, and he couldn't deny that he was a little bit cocky about it. Her curled, golden hair had grown out to a nice length, and her wide grey eyes had only become more beautiful and intimidating. Annabeth's knowledge had expanded greatly, and Percy hadn't thought that was possible. She was strong and intelligent and capable and sarcastic and caring and gorgeous, and she was all his. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Percy reached out and took Annabeth's hand in his, playing with her fingers so he didn't have to look her in the eyes.

"No, I just mean… I don't know,_ one_ day," Percy trailed off, still avoiding the curious stare he knew Annabeth had on her face.

"Well…. of course. Now that everything is a lot more safe for demigods." Annabeth admitted. After all the fighting between the Roman and Greek camps, Percy, Jason and the others managed to get the Greeks and Romans to somewhat get along, and they declared a truce. Now Romans and Greeks regularly visited each others camps, combining traditions and making friends, even though tension was still high. Camp Half Blood was currently half way through the process of building its own little city for demigods to live in after they left camp. You could go to college, rent an apartment or buy a house, and live your life in safety. And Percy was excited for his chance to live that way- to finally have peace and settle down.

Percy nodded, his lips pulling up at the sides. "Good," he said, laying back down to stare at the sky again. He felt Annabeth shift over and move closer to him. Despite the fact that they've been a couple since they were sixteen, she still had the ability to make his heart beat like crazy with her little actions and touches.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because…. I know I do. I was just checking you did too."

"What makes you think I want to have my kids with _you?_" Annabeth asked, humour webbing her words. Percy knew she was joking, so he nudged her with his elbow, "Shut up," He retorted. Annabeth chuckled.

"I really do Percy. It's always been something I've wanted…. to be a mother. I just never thought it would be a possibility until now." Annabeth admitted, whispering as if afraid of what she was saying. Percy took her hand again and gave it a squeeze.

"It's a possibility now, though. For the future." The green eyed boy told her, and Annabeth nodded. They fell into a comfortable silence- somehow more comfortable than before.

Annabeth decided to break that silence with another question. "So, do you have any baby names you like?"

Percy scoffed. "No. As if I'd have any baby names." Annabeth gave Percy a knowing look, and he gave in. "Okay so I have baby names."

Annabeth quirked an eyebrow at him. "Go on." This time, Percy quirked his eyebrow.

"Isn't it a bit early to be thinking about names?" He asked her, sitting up and leaning forward again. Annabeth mimicked his actions.

"Well I always was one for planning ahead." She told him, smirking, and Percy smiled too, locking his ankle which was still dangling off the dock around hers.

"I've always liked Ellie or Aubrey for a girl. And Keegan or Seth for a boy."

Annabeth nodded in approval, most likely mulling over the names in her head. "I like those."

Percy nodded, surprisingly relieved that she agreed to the names he had. Ever since he was little he had wanted to be a dad. He used to think about all the things he wished he could do with his father, had he been around, and vowed that he would have kids one day and make sure he was there for them no matter what. Percy had thought about all the father/son things he never got to experience- playing catch, fishing, asking for advice about girls, watching football on t.v. Sure he knew his dad now, and Paul was an awesome step dad, but the thought of having a child of his own to care for forever made him extremely excited.

"What about you?" Percy asked the daughter of Athena, swinging their legs back and forth.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked him, surprising him when she put her head on his shoulder.

"What names do you like? I know you have to have something, Annabeth." Percy said, pressing her for an answer. She sighed.

"Okay….. so maybe I like Natalie for a girl and James for a boy?" Annabeth told him quietly, finishing her sentence in an unsure way.

Percy felt himself smile. "I like those, too." He said, wistfully thinking of the future ahead of them. "I can practically see our kids now."

Annabeth looked up at him and gave him a loving smile. "Oh yeah? What are they like?"

Percy grinned at her, and cleared his throat. "Well, first there's little Ellie Natalie Jackson. She's about nine years old when I picture her. She has hair just like mine- black- but curly like yours. She has your eyes too. My gods, your eyes are identical. Intimidating and beautiful. She's super smart, and wise beyond her years. She has your sense of humour and sarcasm- but she has mine too. She's like the cheekiest little girl in the whole wide world, but she loves everyone. She's very caring, and she loves to draw. She also loves the water and the beach. She's gonna be a heart breaker when she grows up, but I'm not allowing her to date until she's thirty. Oh, and she likes to visit her grandparents and her many, many uncles and aunties. Especially Uncle Leo."

Annabeth felt her heart swell at the thought of a daughter- her own little baby for Percy and herself. Even though she knew he was just making everything up, it still gave her hope and made her anxious for the future, in a good way of course. "Is that so? And that's all?"

Percy shook his head, green eyes shining with excitement. "Nope. There's one more. James Keegan Jackson. He's only six. His eyes are grey, almost like yours, but they have lots of blue and green specks- gods knows where he got the blue from. His hair is like yours in colour, golden blonde. He's a major bookworm of a kid, but he's a bundle of energy. Always running around causing havoc somewhere. He's a bit dim witted sometimes-"

"So he got your Seaweed Brain, then?" Annabeth interrupted, grinning affectionately. Percy chuckled before continuing.

"But he's smart where it counts. He knows what the right thing is and how to handle certain situations. He's an optimistic kid, with a wild imagination and his head in the clouds. He makes you read him fantasy stories every night before he goes to bed. Very different from Ellie, who prefers romance. She always asks us to tell her the story of how we met and fell in love, even though she's heard it a billion times. James loves the water too, and architecture bores him. Much to the dismay of his sister and mother. But he's stubborn. And everyone tells him he's looks just like his Uncle Jason. But both kids look alike. You can tell they're siblings."

Annabeth smiled, off in a little dream world of her own inside her head. "Wow, sounds like you've been spending a lot of time with Rachel, predicting the future and all. What about us?"

"Us?" Percy asks, looking down at her. "We're happy. We live in a cute house, and we still argue, and you get stressed, and I'm still a Seaweed Brain, but we're happy." He told her, and Annabeth leant up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Good, " She said, "I can't wait. I love you."

Percy wrapped and arm around her shoulders and pulled her more tightly to him, pressing a firm kiss to the top of her head. "I love you too."

Annabeth pulled back slightly and leaned forward to kiss him. It felt comfortable to Percy, yet still as exciting and amazing as the first time they had kissed. Percy weaved a hand through her hair and placed the other on her knee, whilst Annabeth gripped his shoulders as they kissed passionately and sweetly, just enjoying being together. Percy thought about all the kisses that were to come. Lazy afternoon kisses, I'm sorry kisses, anniversary kisses, Christmas kisses, birthday kisses, morning after kisses, engaged kisses, wedding day kisses, oh-my-gods-im-pregnant kisses, I love you kisses, I don't want to fight with you kisses, You need to shut up kisses, I'm trying to gross out our kids kisses, you're amazing kisses, you're beautiful kisses, look how far we've come kisses. And he couldn't wait.

They both pulled away, resting heir foreheads against each other, before Annabeth smiled, pecked him one more time, before resuming her position with her head on his shoulder. Percy couldn't wipe the goofy grin off his face.

"So, I'm not so sure about Keegan for a middle name," Annabeth remarked, causing Percy to chuckle again and pull her closer.

"Don't worry. We've got forever to figure it out."


	21. Silence (and goodbye for now)

**Hi guys. I've been reading through some of my old one shots and dear GODS THEY ARE SO CRINGY. Ugh. I hope my writing has improved somewhat since then. Anyway, I have bad news.**

**From now on this story is to be discontinued. **

**I'M SO SORRY. I will still be writing and posting, but the stress and pressure of the 100 prompts is getting to me. I'll still write Percabeth, but I'll post them on my fan fiction page as separate one shots. I'm sorry again, I hope you continue to read my writing. This will be my last themed one shot for 'A Love That Lasts'. Enjoy. xxx**

* * *

To say Percy was a little bit confused when he found that Annabeth wasn't speaking to him, was an understatement.

The daughter of Athena was leaning up against an old oak by the canoe lake, sketching lazily into her beloved notebook. Percy thought it to be the perfect opportunity to spend some time with his girlfriend, as they both had the morning off- but now there was the minor problem that said girlfriend was ignoring him.

"Hey," Percy greeted, plopping down beside her. He sat with his forearms resting on his knees, craning his neck slightly to glance at the page of her book. Annabeth didn't acknowledge him. Percy went into nervous boyfriend mode, desperately racking his brain for an anniversary or a birthday he might have forgotten. Nothing came to mind.

Percy arched an eyebrow and nudged her with his elbow. The blonde girl showed no sign of noticing him. Percy, getting desperate and annoyed, plucked the notebook from the blonde girls grip and held it out of her reach. Annabeth turned to him with a murderous expression on her face and opened her mouth as if to yell al him. But she stopped herself abruptly, and her cheeks turned red.

"Now, tell me why you're ignoring me and I'll give it back." Percy told her. Annabeth shook her head determinedly, her blonde curls swishing. She motioned silently to the notebook in his grip, miming writing actions with her hands. Percy reluctantly handed it back to her.

Annabeth retrieved her pencil from where she had dropped it before in an angry frenzy, and scrawled something on one of the empty pages. She held the book up for Percy to read.

'I bet the Stolls that I could stay silent around you for an entire day.'

When Percy read her message, his face split into an enormous grin. Annabeth pointedly glared at him.

Percy cleared his throat. "So…. you can't say anything to me?" Annabeth shook her head.

"You can't disagree with me?" She shook it again.

"And you can't argue back?" At this, Annabeth thwacked him on the arm. So a no again, he assumed.

Percy chuckled and leant back against the tree. "This could be fun. So what did you bet anyway? Money? Something having to do with chores?" he asked the daughter of Athena. She jutted her chin out proudly, and her eyes looked at him hardly. Percy rolled his sea green irises.

"Oh, so this is a pride thing. Of course." Annabeth gave him a curt nod and returned to sketching in her notebook.

After about five straight minutes of silence, Percy sighed in annoyance. He was bored, and both he and Annabeth knew it. Obviously, though, Annabeth ignored him.

"Fine. I'm going to make my own personal challenge because I'm dying of boredom here," Percy said, "I'm going to get you to talk."

Annabeth tilted her head to face him and gave him an exasperated look. He just smiled at her.

Percy proceeded to poke her on the arm. Over, and over, and over again until she finally reacted by smacking him over the head, irritated. But Percy didn't back down. He tried to take Annabeth's notebook again, to no avail, and even tried to pull the hair tie out of her hair. He nudged her arm every time she put the pencil to the paper, and prodded her in her side. Annabeth held in a squeal.

When none of those techniques worked, Percy attempted a different approach. He began to ask her questions, stupid things really, things that normally Annabeth would jump at the chance to answer correctly. But she didn't. Percy was beginning to get frustrated, and tried to get her to speak up by starting an argument. He insulted her love for architecture, and made fun of her favourite books, and even told her that the Harry Potter movies were horrible. Percy saw Annabeth's shoulders tense and her lips pull into a thin line, but she didn't speak up.

As a last resort, Percy began to flirt with her. He placed his hand on her knee, and began to kiss her neck. She shuffled awkwardly, and her face flushed, but she never said a word. Percy kissed Annabeth's cheek, and then with a hand under her chin, turned her head towards his. He put a whole lot of emotion into one kiss, moving his lips against his girlfriends' passionately. Annabeth kissed back- he supposed that wasn't against the rules- and her tangled a hand in her hair.

They pulled away simultaneously, and Annabeth, although blushing, disheveled, and breathing heavily, simply returned to her notebook. Percy groaned loudly in frustration, and with a small amount of concentration and a tugging feeling in his stomach, a large portion of the canoe lake water rose up and doused Annabeth from head to toe. Annabeth stood, pushing her wet hair out of her face and spluttering in disbelief. She spun around to glare at Percy icily, anger lacing her features. Percy scrambled to his feet, backing away from the fuming girl.

"Percy Jackson, I'm going to _kill you_!" She shouted, stomping towards him angrily. Annabeth stopped in front of her boyfriend, and eyebrow raised as if waiting for him to try and redeem himself.

Percy shrugged a shoulder sheepishly. "Well at least I got you to talk?" He tried. Annabeth gave him one furious look and placed her hands on his chest, pushing him backwards and into the lake.

Percy didn't even get a chance to keep himself dry. Annabeth had surprised him. Percy rose back up from under the water and glared playfully at a laughing Annabeth on the shore.

"Ha ha, very funny, now help me out." Percy said, reaching out a hand for her to take. Annabeth shook her head.

"No way Seaweed Brain, do you take me for an idiot? I'm not falling for that one." She argued. Percy grinned mischievously and reached out to grip her ankle, yanking, and pulling her down into the water. She squeaked in surprise as she fell.

"Really, 'cause it looked like you just fell for it." Percy remarked, and Annabeth spat a mouthful of water at him, causing him to cringe. She laughed pushed him playfully. Percy took the hand she used to shove him and pulled her closer, mouths colliding as he kissed her. They stayed in the embrace for a few more seconds before Annabeth pulled back.

"Seems like de ja vu, huh?"

Percy smiled wistfully, remembering his birthday and their kiss at the bottom of the lake. "Yeah, kinda."

Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him, irritated. "I'm still annoyed that you made me lose the bet."

Percy pulled her in again and kissed her. "That's okay," he whispered against her mouth, "I like this better than the silence."


End file.
